Through The Dark
by Miss Peg
Summary: COMPLETE, Part Three, sequel to Trying to Forget & No Other Way. What happens when Emily and Naomi have had the chance to grow up and move on? What happens when they finally meet again a year later?
1. Chapter 1 Emily

**Here we are again at the start of the third and final journey of my story. If you haven't read Trying To Forget, or No Other Way, it would help you to do so because this is part three of the triology. You could probably just read No Other Way if you wanted, but without that a lot of things may not make sense to you.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last two stories, I enjoyed reading the comments so much and I appreciated every last one of them. I hope you enjoy this story and I look forward to reading reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The sunlight poured into the room through a gap in the curtain, the rays beamed directly into Emily's opening eyes. She closed them, groaned and rolled away from the window in an attempt to fall back to sleep. But her eyes caught sight of a pair of pink girlie boxers with the word 'babe' printed across the bum, they belonged to the person who was rummaging around head first in the drawers below her wardrobe.

"KATIE!" Emily screamed, throwing a pillow that hit her sister on the back of the head.

Katie rolled her eyes and turned to face her, "Finally you're awake, I'm looking for the flippy skirt with the flower on it, I wanted to wear it today."

-

Emily wanted to close her eyes and fall back to sleep, but she lacked the comfort she needed when she let her head rest against the pillowless mattress. She sighed heavily, attempting to show Katie how annoyed she was at being woken up by her fashion crisis. Katie stood in front of her, her hand placed neatly on her hips. Eventually Emily caved from the pressure and slid out of bed to retrieve her skirt from a pile of clothes she'd been planning to wear. She was quickly reminded of their first day at college when Katie had stolen her whole outfit, underwear and all, before Emily had even finished showering.

"You do know this is _MY_ room, don't you? Just mine," Emily reminded her sister.

Katie shrugged, "I needed the skirt."

"No, Katie, this is _my_ room. We're not at home anymore, we can't just come barging in whenever we feel like it."

"Take a chill pill Emzy, it's just a skirt."

Before Emily could get the message across to her sister, she had taken the skirt and had closed the door behind her. She tried to love her, but some days it was just too hard.

*

The lecture theatre was large and quickly filled up with people. Emily was nervous. It was only a welcome talk, introducing the group to the syllabus and the work schedule they would be required to complete. She looked at the people around her, hoping to find someone who was alone, to strike up a conversation. A girl sat two seats away looked promising, until another girl sat down beside her and they talked between themselves for a while.

"Welcome to Business Administration," a tall man spoke, dressed in a perfectly coloured white shirt, a bright red tie hanging over the buttons, "over the next three or four years you will get to know each other, you will work together and you will compete for the best placements. Today is the start, but tomorrow will be your future, so embrace the next few years and don't waste them."

His voice was powerful, more so with the amplification of the microphone. Emily admired the way he stood in front of a large group, he didn't look nervous and he didn't look scared. He looked at as many people in the eye as he could and he talked to the room not just one section. She was excited to begin the year and to begin her degree. She'd been at the University of Bath for twelve months and though she'd enjoyed the foundation year she'd taken, she was ready for something more.

*

She ate the last of the potato wedges regretting right away that they'd only ordered a bowl between them. Emily turned to watch her friends, who were in the middle of a game of pool.

"Who's winning?"

"Laila's got six down," Drew informed her, his lips curling into a huge grin. "Compared to all of mine, I'm going for the black."

"You didn't even pot half of yours," Laila challenged.

"I didn't need to, playing against you."

Emily watched Drew take a shot and pot the black, his fists flew to the air as he shouted his success. It made her laugh when Laila pretended to cry and Drew apologised repeatedly until discovering the truth. She loved spending time with the pair of them, even when their play fights ended in a year long snog. They rejoined her at the table.

"Finished already?" Drew laughed, picking up her pint glass.

Emily shrugged, noticing the time and picking up her bag, "What can I say? You don't call me Em T for nothing, I'd best be off."

"Have fun at your meeting," Laila smiled.

*

The time on her phone read 6.05pm, she hoped it was correct, but deep down she guessed it was probably five minutes slow. She knew it wouldn't be the end of the world being late to the first LGBT meeting of the year, but she'd wanted to make a good first impression after being given the position of secretary. She pushed the door to the lecture room open and took a deep breath, the room was full of about thirty people, many of whom she'd met before.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasped, sitting down at the front of the room, taking pen and paper from her bag.

"That's alright," the chairperson, Peter called out, "we were just going through introductions, then a couple of latecomers came in. So if we can go back to you, sorry, what was your name again?"

Emily turned her head to where the rest of the room was looking. She was excited to meet a new group of people, many whom understood her life and everything that her usual friends didn't. When her eyes locked with the girl's, who sat across the room, it took a moment to process. She took a deep breath and held it, then the girl opened her mouth. Emily felt her breath escape when the familiar voice rolled off her tongue.

"Naomi."

**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this first installment to part three. If you did, you know a nice little comment/review would be really nice. ;-)**

**And to anyone who doesn't know LGBT = Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender**


	2. Chapter 2 Naomi

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm glad to be back so quickly. I guess I just can't let this story go and part of me is scared that I won't have the motivation to finish it, so I'm grabbing the bull by the horns and letting it guide me, rather than the other way around.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm not 100% sure where this part of the series of going, but I do know a few facts and a few things about how Naomily have changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

She knew Emily was in Bath, but with Katie at Bath Spa University she'd assumed that Emily had gone there too, so attending Bath University wouldn't have be a problem. The LGBT group was something she wanted to join with the hope of finding some friends who understood who she was. It wasn't that people outside of the group wouldn't accept it, but she didn't really have any interest in playing hockey or spinning plates, so it was the only obvious choice. She never expected to come face to face with the one person she wasn't sure she wanted to see. Their break up had to happen, she'd accepted that a year ago, she had done exactly what Emily had wanted and moved on with her life. For the rest of the meeting Naomi felt tense, unable to relax under the watchful eye of her ex-girlfriend. She tried to remember what it was that she used to like about her, but her mind was cloudy and the more she though, the more it hurt to think.

*

The group moved to a pub for a weekly social that took place after the actual meeting. Some people drifted off home, but the majority sat down at a group of tables. Naomi headed straight for the bar, where she ordered an orange juice. She regretted her decision as soon as she reached the tables as the only empty seat within the group was opposite Emily. Thankfully the chairperson, Peter, was also there and his mouth seemed bigger than the Titanic when he didn't shut up for the first half hour. She could feel Emily's eyes burning a hole into her skin once more. Why did she keep staring? Naomi wondered.

It felt like there was silence, even though the majority of the group were talking and music was playing loudly in the background. Naomi lifted her head and looked into Emily's eyes, searching her face for her thoughts.

Peter finally broke the silence, "So are you gay or bisexual or…?"

Naomi looked away from Emily, she didn't want to answer the question, she didn't want to admit who she was in front of Emily. It was confusing, she didn't know why she didn't want her to know, she just didn't. She focused her attention on Peter, trying to ignore the eyes burning a hole yet again in the side of her face.

The words felt comfortable on her lips, but her body was tensed with nerves, "I'm gay."

*

The soft breeze cooled her skin as the evenings events travelled through her mind. Emily had once been the love of her life and now it felt uncomfortable in her presence. Naomi couldn't understand why, except that maybe she had changed more than she thought. After what happened, after her first year at university. Naomi began to think about the past eighteen months, but the memories were too painful and a sharp pain stabbed at the inside of her chest. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted to be drunk, she wanted to be away from the inside of her mind. But she didn't want the person who followed her out of the pub.

"Naomi," Emily's voice whispered, it sounded casual, friendly, unlike the way Emily's name felt on her lips, unlike the way she wanted to whisper it back. So she stayed silent and let Emily continue the conversation.

"I didn't know you'd be here, I thought you were in Cardiff."

Cardiff. She had been in Cardiff, she wanted to turn around and tell her all about her life the past year, about how much she had changed since the last time they had talked. But her mouth was dry and her voice was fighting to stay behind her lips.

"I guess plans change," Emily tried again, her voice trailing off slightly at the end. "It was nice to see you again. I'm glad you'll finally figured out who you are, finally moved on."

The words stabbed her in the heart. She knew Emily hadn't meant it that way, she had said it with a friendly tone in her voice, really caring that Naomi had found out who she was. But the words reached Naomi's ears with anger, with regret, with pain attached. She wanted to scream out, to tell Emily that she was angry with her. But she wasn't. It wasn't even about Emily. She knew that, but she just couldn't stand there and talk to her, let her talk about how things were. Emily was trying to be friendly, but Naomi didn't turn around, she just stared right ahead and waited until Emily's footsteps walked away.

*

The halls of residence were quiet. Naomi was thankful to have rented a room in one of the halls least likely to party. But when she let herself into her box of a room, she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. It had been six months since she had last cried. But the tears were just as raw as they had been that day. She changed into her pyjamas and curled up under her bedcovers. She felt safe, untouchable, free from the dangers of the world. But she knew deep down as the tears flowed at their own speed, that she would never be free from the pain inside.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, it was an enjoyable one to write and it was a lot easier than Emily's first chapter. Any thoughts about what should happen, please post them because you guys really did help me to go the direction I went last time, so you guys could really help if you have any thoughts that you feel like sharing.**

**If you've enjoyed reading then please, **_**please**_**, **_**PLEASE **_**leave a comment and make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Emily

**Thank you for the reviews, I was going to wait for a few more to come through before posting this next chapter, plus I was struggling to write it. But then an idea hit me (in the form of Howard) and the chapter was born. I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

A bag flew across the room and Katie's body sunk into an armchair, her mascara was running down her face mixed with tears. Emily glanced over from the sofa, wondering what drama was going on in Katie's life for her to arrive home in tears. She picked up the remote and muted the television.

"What happened?"

"Fucking Howard," she cried out, clutching the arms of the chair until her fingernails sunk into the fabric.

Emily frowned, "I thought things were fine."

"Fine? You call a twenty five your old man not wanting to have sex with you fine?"

Emily rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her mouth, until she caught Katie's disapproving look and coughed to disguise it. She didn't understand her sister. She always complained about the lack of decent guys in her lives, then when she found one, she got hung up on the smallest details.

"What is so wrong with that?" Emily asked, shaking her head, a smile still present.

Katie looked annoyed, "I want to fuck his brains out."

"If you two weren't having sex, why didn't you come home last night?"

"He wanted to 'sleep', who in their right mind would want to sleep in the same bed with someone and not have sex?" Katie asked, her voice growing louder as she spoke.

-

Another laugh escaped Emily's lips, but she shadowed it with another cough before Katie even noticed.

"Life is so difficult," Emily sighed, playing into her sisters hands as she unmuted the television.

"Tell me about it, it's well bad."

Emily sat up in her seat, turning her attention away from the show she'd been watching, "You'll never guess who I saw at my meeting,"

"The Pope?" Katie asked sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Naomi."

Katie's eyes grew wide, a look mixed with many emotions plastered across her face. But mostly she looked confused. She slipped off her heels and folded her legs underneath her, paying close attention to Emily.

"Your Naomi?"

"Well she's not really mine anymore, but yes." she replied.

Katie frowned, "What was she doing at your meeting?"

"She's gay and I mean properly gay, not bisexual like we always thought."

"But what is she doing here?" Katie asked, ignoring Emily.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

-

She felt uncomfortable. She'd spent nearly three hours with Naomi and they had barely said two words to each other, except at the end when Naomi wouldn't even speak. She'd finally discovered who she was, but Emily realised that she'd changed beyond that. It was difficult to understand what was going on because she didn't even look at her. Seeing her again brought back a lot of memories, Naomi had been her first love, the first person to steal her heart. After the summer she knew it was the right thing not to get in touch and when Naomi didn't get in touch with her she just tried to forget about her. Now she was back in her life she hoped that they'd be able to salvage a friendship from their troubled past.

"What should I do about Howard?" Katie asked, turning the conversation back around to herself, like usual. Emily rolled her eyes, but deep down she was thankful for the change of subject.

"I don't know, I don't really have any experience in how men think."

Katie paused, she looked quizzical for a moment, "What if he was a girl?"

"I'd tell him that I want to fuck his brains out and if he doesn't kiss me, I'd ask him if he wants to fuck my brains out too, or am I wasting my time?"

"I tried that and he just shrugged," Katie whispered, an element of vulnerability in her voice.

Contrary to popular belief about Katie's sex habits, Emily knew that she'd changed since meeting Howard. He was everything she wasn't; loyal, honest, positive, he saw the good in people who everyone saw badly, he saw the good in Katie and he really brought her out of herself. She'd always been loud and he sometimes embraced that and joined in, but he knew how to tap into her quieter self. Emily walked over to the armchair and perched on one of the arms, wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you love sex, but if you love Howard too, you should stick it out, he could be something really special."

-

Leaving the room, Emily could see that Katie had taken in her words and was mulling them over in her mind. Then she thought again about Naomi and she wondered how she should approach when she saw her again, if she saw her again. Emily had done what she had wanted them both to do, she'd moved on with her life. She just hoped that aside from discovering she really was gay and not straight or bisexual, Emily hoped that Naomi had moved on too.

**AN: Thank you very much for reading this chapter, I hope that if you've enjoyed it or even if you've not you'll find 30 seconds of your time to leave a quick comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 Naomi

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They are so enjoyable to read. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, over the next few there should be some things revealed that will help push the story along, I suppose up until now it's been a sort of introduction to where Naomi and Emily are both at since leaving college. So enjoy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The lift up to the fourth floor was out of order. Naomi sighed, picked her feet up and started her journey up the dreaded flight of stairs. One floor was okay, two was fine, three was manageable. But four made her throat close up and her side ache with pain. She wondered why she had bothered going to the meeting at all. She hadn't been sure about going since the moment she woke up; the thought of seeing Emily and being asked questions about her life made her feel sick. But by lunchtime she realised that as much as she wanted to hide away, she had to face the world sometime. Her legs felt like jelly and she rolled her eyes at her lack of fitness. She severely regretted not taking her bicycle with her when she'd left home. The door was the same as any other door, she could have been walking into a lecture or a seminar. But she still wasn't sure. Her hand rested on the wooden surface and without another thought, she pushed against it, letting herself enter the room before she could change her mind.

*

The meeting itself was uneventful. There was some discussion over trips the group were planning to make and consultation with the drama society about a play that addressed homophobia. Naomi sat near the back of the room, hoping to hide herself away. But when the meeting was over and the group left the room Naomi found herself holding back. She didn't know why but she waited by the doorway for Emily who was helping to clean up the room.

"Oh Naomi," she gasped, a note of surprise in her voice when she finally exited.

"I wanted to apologise to you,"

Emily looked confused "About what?"

"The way I ignored you last week, I wasn't feeling well, I just wasn't myself. Then when I saw you, lets just say you were the last person I expected to see." Naomi let her lips curl into a smile that reached her eyes.

Emily smiled back, "Don't worry about it."

-

The pub was quieter than the week before which made Naomi feel better about going. She stood by the bar with Emily.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" the barman asked.

Emily glanced at Naomi as she spoke "Two pints of lager?"

"Let me guess, and a bag of crisps?" the barman asked, a grin on his face.

"No," Naomi snapped, "Just one pint and an orange juice."

Naomi could feel Emily's eyes on her as she watched the barman get their drinks.

When they were seated comfortably at a table, Emily was still watching Naomi, making her feel a little uneasy.

"Not drinking tonight?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Or never," Naomi whispered, regretting it straight away.

"You don't drink? At all?" Naomi shook her head.

Emily seemed more than shocked and Naomi knew it wasn't because she disliked her being tee-total, it was more surprise since they used to drink together at parties. Naomi could feel Emily's eyes still watching, as she stared at her orange juice, she was waiting for the next question with dread.

"Why not? You used to love a good drink,"

"I..." she tried to form words, any words but her lips wouldn't coordinate with her brain.

She wanted to say something, she needed to say something, but her eyes were stinging with tears and the lump in her throat was growing larger every second. She took a deep breath and found a single word to satisfy Emily's curiosity.

"Boredom,"

"All partied out last year?" Emily smiled, Naomi took another deep breath trying to stop herself from falling apart at the seems.

"Something like that, excuse me," she got up from her seat and wandered across the pub into the toilets.

*

Inside she stared at herself in the mirror as two tears escaped from her eyes. She was grateful to be alone, but hid in a cubicle anyway just in case someone else came in. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks and she was thankful that she'd just bought some waterproof mascara.

She finally left the cubicle and the toilets after freshening up to make herself look more presentable. The tears had gone and now she wanted to turn the night around. Emily used to be her friend and regardless of everything, she wanted her friendship more than anything.

*

"We were contemplating sending a search party," Emily laughed, "everything alright?"

Naomi nodded "How are things with you?"

"Well I'm sharing a house with my sister and she's actually got a normal boyfriend."

Naomi couldn't help but smile at that, "What about your love life?"

"Up until August I was seeing someone, but it didn't really work out." Emily muttered. "How about you?"

The question was easy, all it took was a simple answer. Naomi found herself staring at her hands, the words not quite on the tip of her tongue. Emily interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry. I didn't mean to dig into recent wounds."

Naomi bit her lip and nodded, silently thanking her for knowing her well enough not to push the subject further. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Emily. She wanted to tell her everything more than anything, but the words wouldn't form, her mouth wouldn't work, so she stayed silent until the subject changed and she was released from her wordless prison.

**AN: Thanks for reading, ever thought about pressing the review button? It only takes 30 seconds to write out a quick comment and press send. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5 Emily

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm really struggling with Emily's parts because I can't seem to grasp an idea that can run throughout, whereas with Naomi's there is something there to work with. But this chapter eventually came out of my brain, so hopefully it's alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The evening had started out like any other; Emily and Katie had got dressed up and then met a group of friends at a nearby bar. They sat down at a table while Drew bought them a couple of drinks. The group were laughing and joking and the night was going well. Emily found herself sat next to Sarah. She hadn't known her very long, but Emily was instantly attracted to her muddy blue eyes and jet black hair. Sarah had joined the LGBT society at the back end of the last year and though they hadn't seen each other for the summer, Emily had talked to her a few times through Facebook.

"I heard you split up with Penny," she muttered, a sympathetic look on her face. Emily nodded.

"It wasn't working, she was still hung up over her ex."

"Shame, she seemed nice."

"Yeah, I'm over it, ready to move on," Emily smiled, letting it reach her eyes in a flirtatious way.

-

They talked for a while. Emily felt herself getting giddy as she reached her third pint of beer, her hand brushed against Sarah's shoulder as they laughed at a joke. Sarah's hand rested on Emily's thigh and she wondered if something was going to happen between them.

"Howie!" Katie screeched, her intoxication making her louder than usual. Emily looked up and smiled at her sisters boyfriend, then noticed Naomi stood behind him.

"I bumped into…" he started to say, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Naomi," she smiled.

"She said she was looking for Emzy."

-

Howard pulled up two chairs and Naomi graciously took one across the table from Emily. They shared a smile and after quick introductions, Naomi got talking to Drew who was also studying politics, while Emily turned back to Sarah.

"Did I ever tell you that when I first met you I wanted to kiss you?" Sarah whispered, her voice appearing coy, her face flushed.

Emily sighed, biting her lip nervously whilst staring into her eyes, "Did I ever tell you that I want to kiss you now?"

They were interrupted, Emily was pulled from their moment by a question that she wasn't expecting, though she wasn't sure why.

"How do you know our twin Fitch's?" Drew asked Naomi. There was silence, Katie glanced at Emily, who glanced at Naomi, the two of them awaiting the reply that came out of Naomi's mouth.

"We," Naomi began, "we were really good friends, in college."

-

Emily felt a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she didn't want the group to know who Naomi was, she wondered if she was worried that dredging up the past would effect the future. Emily smiled at Naomi, thanking her with her eyes. The group mixed around and Emily found herself sat beside Naomi at the far end of the table.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked, her tone appearing harsher than she'd expected, contradicting her feelings from earlier.

"It's our business," Naomi replied.

Katie's question returned to her mind and she couldn't help ask, "Why are you here Naomi?"

"What?" she looked confused and a little bit hurt. "You asked me to come out."

"No, here in Bath. Why didn't you stay at Cardiff?"

-

The question was demanding, defensive and sounded as though Emily didn't want Naomi there. She took a deep breath, hoping to clear the alcohol related fog in her mind. But she couldn't clear the sense of anger in her voice.

"I," Naomi's eyes glazed over and her whole face fell in a look of sadness. Emily sipped on another drink, she knew she wasn't being fair, but she continued talking anyway.

"I had my life and you had your life and everything was fine and then you come here and I don't know what you're doing here, but it's weird."

Their eyes met, Naomi's more guarded than they had ever been, Emily looked around the table, catching Sarah's gaze. She bit her lip and smiled across at her, before turning back to Naomi.

"That girl with the dark hair, she's Sarah and I want to fuck her,"

-

The uncomfortable look on Naomi's face made Emily know that she'd gone too far. She wasn't acting like the person she knew she was, she didn't know why she was acting differently. She didn't love Naomi anymore, not like that. They weren't together and chances were they'd both moved on enough that they wouldn't go back there. But there was something bothering Emily about the girl she once loved. She was pulled from her reverie by Katie who splashed two jugs of cocktails on the table. She held up a pack of cards a grin spread across her face.

"Drinking game anyone?"

-

Most of the group seemed to approve and poured themselves a cup of the red liquid from the jugs. Emily accepted a cup from Katie, then turned to Naomi who was putting on her jacket and slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"I have to go,"

"Naomi, it's just a drinking game, you don't need to join in," Emily informed her.

But Naomi didn't look at all comfortable anymore, "I just…I'm going home."

As soon as the chair was vacated Emily regretted everything she had said to her, she didn't know what was wrong with her mouth or her mind. Then the game started and Emily pushed her feelings aside and immersed herself in the game, getting more and more drunk as the game went on.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate any reviews/comments that you might like to leave. I have Naomi's background set in stone, but any thoughts/ideas on Emily's side of the world then please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6 Naomi

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really really do appreciate each and every one of your reviews! {^_^} This chapter came to me before the last two were even written, so I've been looking forward to writing it. I'm predicting this story may end up longer than the other two because I don't really feel I'm very far into it at the moment, despite being up to chapter 6. But we'll see! I'm meant to be writing about global youth leadership, but Naomily are so much more fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

She was running along the road, her feet pounding every time they hit the flat surface, her legs were weary, but she had to keep going. There was a sense of urgency, of needing to run as fast as she could, regardless of the stitch in her side or the rain hitting her from all directions. Her ankle slipped on the edge of the pavement and her body fell forwards and she was falling down, landing harshly on her side, making it hurt for more than one reason. Her face was covered in tears. She opened her eyes and her body was tangled up in a mixture of blankets and pillows, breathing heavily; taking in breaths until her lungs were full and breathing out again until her lungs were nothing more than empty sacks.

*

The morning had begun like most others, the dream had taken hold of her in the night and for the second time in a matter of days it had tossed her out of her bed, creating a bruise on her hip the size of an orange. She picked herself up, showered and went off to her lecture. Emily's friend was there, she couldn't remember his name but after they met he'd not stopped talking to her and she wondered what he wanted. He kept talking about the group going out for a few drinks, the group getting a pizza, the group having a party. She wasn't part of 'the group', at least she didn't think she was. Mostly she nodded and smiled, not really giving him a real answer and then he disappeared off to his group of friends who he sat with in lectures. In her seminar afterwards the group was split into study groups who would work together on two of their assignments. Naomi didn't know anyone, she didn't really care to know anyone, but she quickly learnt that her group was made up of Rani, Mitchell and Amber. They seemed like nice enough people and despite not wanting to go to a pub, she accepted their invitation to meet up after the seminar to discuss their assignments.

*

The three of them sat opposite her. They talked amongst themselves, seemed to already know each other quite well. Naomi wanted to ask them about it, but she didn't want to talk. It was hard enough trying to side step the tee-total discussion again.

"American Politics," Amber read, "what do we know about it?"

"George Bush sucks cock," Mitchell shouted,

Naomi rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be there, the longer she was the more uncomfortable she felt with a bunch of strangers. Their discussion about the assignment lasted barely five minutes before they moved on. They didn't even notice Naomi's lack of attention or interest in their conversation and they barely spoke to her. Until Amber finally noticed her boredom.

"Why the long face?"

Naomi shrugged, "I don't know."

"To be honest Nell," Mitchell muttered, "you look like you need a good bang."

"It's Naomi and I'm not interested,"

"I bet you'll be interested after this," Rani sighed, leaning towards her and kissing her on the lips.

-

Skin pressed against skin and his hands rested on her shoulders. A shiver went down her spine and she pulled away, slapping him hard across the face. The kiss had shocked her to say the least, she felt shaken and confused. The three of them were laughing and staring at her, she wanted to tell them to shut up, but her mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings. Things she didn't want to think about flooded her mind and she had to take deep breaths to calm down.

"What is wrong with you?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, loosen up."

Amber reached a hand out to Naomi and dropped a small white pill on the table between them. It was like looking at a film, someone had pressed the slow button and everything was moving as half the speed. She stared at the pill, wondering what would happen if she took it, what would happen if she let herself go and forget the past. Her heart was thumping so loud that it echoed in her ear and everything returned to normal speed again. Naomi shook her head, then pushed the pill across the table as she gathered her things and ran out of the pub.

*

She ran down the road, trying to escape her thoughts and her feelings, but she knew they were the one thing that would follow her wherever she went. She didn't know where she was running, she just let her feet hit the ground, pounding with each step until she came to a road that she didn't even know, a house that she had only heard about. She stopped beside the door and knocked, her fingers rapping against the wooden frame. Her heart was beginning to slow and the stitch that had been forming in her side was disappearing. She didn't know why she was there, she didn't even know if anyone would be in, if it was even the right house. Then the door opened and the red haired girl on the other side looked confused by her presence.

"Katie," Naomi whispered, her voice breaking under the strain of tears and trailing off at the end, "Is, Is Emily here? I need to…"

Katie's brow furrowed, she looked concerned, "She's out with a friend, do you want to come in?"

"No, I don't even know why I'm here," Naomi muttered, turning around, then turning back to face Katie "I should go."

"You don't need to, you look upset," she sighed, "I know I've not always been good to you, but if you wanted to…"

-

The question was out there. Naomi took a moment to calm herself down, to push her need to cry aside. She nodded her head slightly and stepped past Katie into the house, then followed her through to the lounge. Katie sat down and waited for Naomi to do the same.

"Is this about your friend in Cardiff?" she whispered.

She felt off balance, the chair was comfortable beneath her, but her body felt like it was going to fall over. She didn't expect the question, she didn't know what to do with the question. The answer was in her head, she had practiced a million different ways to say it, but none of them came to mind. So she nodded her head, a question of her own falling from her lips.

"How did you…?"

"Effy told me."

"I don't even, I mean…I don't remember telling her."

Katie was watching Naomi's hands, avoiding her gaze, "She said you were pretty out of it, in shock I guess"

Naomi's voice was small, "Yeah, does…?" she tried to ask, trailing off before the question even reached her throat.

"No, Emily doesn't know. Things were going well for her, she was moving on with her life," Katie looked Naomi in the eye with a look of regret and sorrow "I didn't want you to get in the way of that, I'm sorry."

Naomi shook her head, "Don't be, please don't tell her."

"I won't."

-

There was something consoling about Katie's knowledge and selfless act. The last time she'd seen her she was bitchy and quite frankly horrible. There was something different about the way she'd acted, she seemed more mature. Naomi tried to find a feeling of weirdness at sharing something with Katie that she was too afraid to share with anyone else, but it wasn't there. They hadn't vocalised what had happened and it didn't take away what she'd been through, but Naomi found herself feeling better. Then the door opened and banged shut making Naomi jump. A minute later and Emily and Sarah walked into the room, their hands clutched together between them. Emily jumped apart from her when she spotted Naomi sat on her sofa, a look of horror on her face.

"What, what are you…doing here?" she stuttered.

"I was coming to see…" Naomi began, but Katie quickly interrupted her.

"We were thinking a night out, not drinking or partying, somewhere different. Maybe ice skating, the whole group."

"No need to decide right now, we can talk about it another time," Naomi muttered, sharing a thankful look with Katie before leaving.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for not revealing more than I did! :-p Please leave a comment and make someone (i.e. me) very happy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Emily

**Thank you so much reviewing my story, I really enjoy reading them all and hearing what your thoughts are.**

**I started this chapter expecting a twin fight followed by some sexiness and in the end it took it's own path in another direction and I am very happy with the direction it took. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Emotions were running through her veins, mixing with her blood, forcing it to travel faster through her body as her emotions were speeding up. Her body was out of control, her heart was beating in two rhythms and her breathing was growing shallow. Emily couldn't stop thinking that Naomi was invading her life, chipping away at every sections of her being until there was nothing left for her to have as her own. First LGBT, then her social group and now her home. She'd been in her home. Sat on her sofa, talked to her sister. It was too much to bare, too much to process. Her life was changing beyond her control and she couldn't handle it. She made her excuses and left Sarah and her sister downstairs as she ran to her room, searching through her drawers, through her bags. She had to take something, she had to have some left from the last time she needed them. Before she could find what she was searching for, Katie slammed her bedroom door closed and was in the room, walking up to her a look of anger in her eyes.

-

"What is wrong with you?"

Emily's hands were clammy, her face was flushed and she needed a drink. A nice long swig of vodka burning it's way down her throat, or several pints one after the other. She diverted her search and found a bottle of wine stashed in the back of her wardrobe. It wouldn't have the same effect as spirits, but in the long run it would numb her thoughts enough for now. But Katie wasn't having any of it.

"Don't do that," she shouted, snatching the bottle from Emily's grasp before she could mouth even a drop.

"Give that back," Emily cried out, trying to return it to it's rightful owner. But there was a look of defiance in Katie's eyes. Her lips curled into a cheeky smile as she moved over to the sink in her room and emptied the contents of the bottle away.

"This isn't you, drinking to hide your pain, you're not like that."

The soft fabric of her duvet met the back of her knees and they bent as she let herself sit down on the bed. It wasn't her, but she couldn't handle what was her. She couldn't handle the feelings running through her and she didn't know how to ask for help. Thankfully for Emily, Katie was on the ball.

-

"You're having an episode, aren't you?"

Emily's body was shaking, her teeth chattering with a feeling of cold that was all in her head. She nodded, unable to find the words she needed to explain.

"You need to calm down," Katie whispered, kneeling on the floor in front of Emily. She took her hands and looked into her eyes, locking their focus together. "Just look at me, you can do this."

The moment passed and Emily was still staring into Katie's eyes, her body returning to it's normal state. She took several deep breaths, slowly helping her breathing return to normal. She wanted to cry, to let out her emotions, but she was scared she'd lose control again. Katie smiled at her, a soft, sweet smile that she loved to see when she was coming out of a moment.

"Now tell me what's going on," Katie informed her, not moving from her position on the floor, except to rearrange her legs beneath her.

Emily took a final deep breath, wanting to explain all of the emotions and thoughts inside of her head, but only one thing fell from her lips, "I'm still in love with Naomi."

-

It was out there, there was nothing she could do to change what she had said, to take it back or alter the way it would be perceived. She felt free from a prison of guilt. But she knew she had a long way to go.

"I'm going to call the doctor in the morning and sort out an appointment," Katie informed her, "okay?"

Emily nodded, "Thanks."

*

The wooden floor was cold under her bare feet. She didn't want to return to the lounge, but she had something to do, something to say. It broke her heart to let down a girl who had been nothing but nice to her. But Emily knew there was no other way. Part of her wanted to forget Naomi had ever been there, take Sarah upstairs and rip all her clothes off, making love to her until the sun rose again in the morning. But fantasy and reality were two very different things.

"Sarah," Emily whispered, regret present in her voice as the beautiful girl stood in front of her, a look of anticipation on her smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I can't do this, I'm so sorry, I want to, I want to care about you, to make love to you," Emily paused, letting the words process before she continued. "I'm not ready to do this, with you, there's other things that I can't explain."

-

Sarah's eyes were glistening under the light, obviously filled with tears as Emily spoke. Then her expression changed, realisation spreading through her eyes.

"Is it that girl? Naomi?"

Emily didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to face what had been staring the girl in her face as soon as they'd walked through the door. But she couldn't lie. So she nodded her head. Then watched the girl she knew she could have loved, walk out of her house and probably out of her life.

**AN: Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment/review, it doesn't have to be all happy, constructive criticism is great too.**


	8. Chapter 8 Naomi

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you all keep saying update soon, or now, well here's some more!**

**I have updated sooo much today, but the next 2 weeks I'm going to be pretty busy during the day. If I manage to write some in bed on my mobile then I may have some posted up by the morning, if not then it'll be until the evening before I properly post. I'm literally out of the house during the day for the next 10 days straight. Thank God for evenings! But travelling means writing it on my mobile, so I'll hopefully get a few updates up not long after getting home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The laces felt tight around her ankles as she finished tying them in place. She stood up and felt oddly taller, but unsteady on the skates. She followed Katie, Howard and Emily onto the ice and watched them skate off, like pros in comparison to Naomi, as she carefully rested her feet on the slippy surface, clinging tightly to the barrier. The circuit looked daunting, but with the safety of the barrier under her clutch, she set off, sliding around as best as she could.

"Come on slow coach," Emily shouted from behind her, slowing down as she twisted her body and skated backwards in front of her.

Naomi bit her lip, "Show off,"

"You look like you've never done this before, let go of the barrier!"

"That's because I haven't done it before and there is no way I'm not holding on tight," Naomi tried to smile, but she was scared she'd fall over.

-

Emily stopped and Naomi let her slight glides slow so that she could stop in front of her. They were staring into each others eyes as though they were in the middle of a showdown, Emily's lips curled into a smile and Naomi still clutched the barrier like a float in water.

"Do you trust me?" Emily whispered, holding her hands out for Naomi to take.

The question was simple, but Naomi couldn't help process is more deeply than she should have. Trust was something that had never been a problem between them, until the end of their relationship. Naomi used to love how much she could trust Emily to keep her secrets, to keep her safe and most importantly to have a relationship. They were slowly rebuilding a friendship and though it was a slow process Naomi knew the one thing she never doubted was her trust.

"Course," she muttered, resting one hand into Emily's, then slowly letting her other hand move away from the barrier and into Emily's other hand.

It was a sense of freedom, the ability to slide along the ice without holding on to the barrier. Her whole life she'd spent clutching to the side; scared of taking that first step with Emily, scared of letting herself go through fear of the unknown. But now she was stood with her hands gripping Emily's, the one person who had always supported her, who had always let her be free in the safety of her own hands. Naomi sighed, wondering what it meant to still trust Emily more than she'd trusted anyone in her life.

*

Katie and Howard finally relieved Emily of her service, much to Naomi's disappointment. She didn't feel quite as safe with her arms linking Katie and Howard's. But as they moved around the circuit she felt at ease, it wasn't as good as trusting them entirely, but it was the best she could do and it felt pretty good.

"Hey Carrot Top," Katie called out, Naomi frowned, about to say something when Howard answered.

"What Ms Scarlet?"

"Are you staying at mine tonight or what?"

"Only if you'll cook me something special,"

Katie paused, "Like what?"

"My favourite meal."

"Not another curry," Katie complained, her voice sounding more humoured than serious.

"Please, pretty please! I'll bring all the stuff, but you gotta put it together. You know you're better at cooking."

Katie considered her answer, "Alright, but only if you bring ice cream for dessert."

"Deal."

-

Naomi looked between them a look of curiosity on her face. She'd seen Katie with her tongue down men's throats, she'd seen her in compromising positions in clubs, she'd even seen her stood with her hands down a man's trousers in the middle of Tesco. But she had never seen her talk to one about something other than sex. It was difficult to avoid the laughter that fell from her lips, prompting a confused expressions from the happy couple.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked, erupting in laughter. After the initial shock, Katie and Howard joined in.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, skating up behind them.

"Your friend here seems to think Howie and I are ready for marriage."

Emily laughed, the soft crackling laugh Naomi had heard so many times. It was like music to her ears, until a shrill scream overshadowed it and the four of them turned to see someone lay on the ice, the ice seeping with a diluted shade of red.

"Oh gosh," Katie gasped,

Sickness rose up inside of Naomi's throat, she reached out to steady herself, not caring that she had clutched Howard's arm tightly. Then she was falling, her mind cloudy as her legs turned to jelly and her eyes rolled backwards. The ice felt cold under her skin, clinging to her side as she lay there, barely conscious of events around her. She could hear voices, Emily and Katie shouting, talking, she couldn't tell what they were saying. Then something, someone was helping her to her feet and pulling her away from the cold.

*

Warmth passed through her veins replacing every inch of frostiness with a healthy glow. Her eyes were watery and her mouth was dry, she felt dazed and confused. Three faces looked down at her from around the table that they were all sat at.

"Naomi? Naomi are you okay?" Emily was asking, a worried tone in her voice.

Naomi nodded, "I need, a drink."

Howard passed her a plastic cup filled with water and she gulped it down thirstily. "We were worried,"

Emily stood up and crouched down beside her, looking up into her eyes. Naomi still felt confused, wondering what Emily was doing there, so close to her. For a moment she thought they were still together, until her mind was invaded by images, memories. It hurt to think, so she let her head rest in her hands.

"We should probably get you home," Emily muttered, placing a hand caringly on Naomi's cheek.

Katie and Howard helped her out of the skates then helped her to stand up, letting her rest her weight on their shoulders as she stumbled out of the skating rink, "Lets go back to our place, you shouldn't be alone."

**AN: Thank you for reading, it's been enjoyable to write so much today and have so many reviews so quickly. Unfortunately it might not be quite so frequent this week, but I should get a post up each day (maybe more than one?).**

**Please leave a review! It's the best gift you can give me in return for reading of the story!**


	9. Chapter 9 Emily

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm hoping to get a couple more updates up tonight, before I get extra busy tomorrow (though I'm sure I'll fit in at least 1 update a day, maybe more if you're lucky ;-) ), so here's the first one. I hope you enjoy...**

**I'm going to VERMONT (USA) for two whole months, I'm really excited right now so I just felt like sharing that with you all. Which means I have until the start of June to finish this fic...I so wish I could keep going forever with it. :( I'll miss my skins fic world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The room was quiet, the only sound was the gentle breathing of Naomi's sleep ridden body. Her hands clutched together tightly under her head and her legs curled up against the end of the sofa. Emily watched her sister lay a thick blanket over Naomi, then signalled to her from the doorway to the kitchen.

"She seems alright now," Katie whispered, closing the kitchen door behind her.

"Why did you bring her back here?" Emily said as loudly as she could without raising her voice.

"Don't start Emily,"

"Why shouldn't I? She shouldn't be here, we should have taken her home,"

Katie rolled her eyes and poured herself a mug of coffee from the freshly boiled kettle, "She needs to be with someone, it was the right thing to do."

"She lives in halls, there's plenty of people who could have looked after her," Emily moaned.

"You think she actually knows the people she lives with?" Katie asked, sarcastically.

Emily ignored the comment, "You know how I feel about her,"

"Exactly, I thought that meant you cared enough to look out for her, we did the right thing."

-

She knew it wouldn't have been fair to send her home to strangers, she'd never heard her mention the people she lived with, let alone whether she was friendly with them. But she still wasn't happy with her being there. She might have been in love with her, but so much had changed, there were so many things she didn't know about Naomi's life now. She felt annoyed that Katie had brought her there without asking, just assumed it would be okay simply because she'd confided in her about feelings that she could barely admit to herself even existed.

"Just because I still have feelings for her does not mean I want her in our house," Emily snarled, unable to let go of the anger she felt about the situation.

"Well for once Ems this isn't about 'your feelings', I think you're forgetting which one of us is the bitch,"

Emily was taken aback by the comment. She knew she was being unfair, but bitchy? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Katie was always the bitch and she was the nicer one who cared about other people. It suddenly dawned on her how different the situation was. Emily was about to respond when Katie carried on talking.

"So stop with the freaky Friday moment, we need to support Naomi, you don't know what..." Katie's voice trailed off, a look of realisation in her eyes.

"Don't know what?" Emily asked, following the conversation.

Katie shook her head, "Nothing, just she's our friend and she saw something well unpleasant so we should be there for her."

Emily took a deep breath, several thoughts on her mind, but only one escaped her lips, "OUR friend?"

Katie nodded, emptying the final mouthful of her drink into her mouth.

"I don't think she should be alone, we can take shifts watching her."

"She fainted Katie, she didn't get fucked off her face then threw up, she's not a risky drunk,"

"Were watching her, okay?" Katie told her.

-

Emily wanted to argue, she didn't let her sister walk over her like she used to, she didn't let her order her around. But for once she knew she was right, so she kept her mouth shut. She was getting tired and just wanted to get some rest.

"Okay, I'll take the first shift,"

Katie disappeared upstairs to bed and Emily lifted a second blanket around her body, sinking into an armchair. It wasn't the comfiest of places, nor was it suitable to sleep on, but she curled up as best as she could and rested her chin on the arm of the chair. She watched Naomi's chest rise and fall with every shallow breath. She felt guilty; guilty for the way she'd behaved, guilty for not being the friend she should have been and guilty for the fact that instead of watching Naomi caringly, all she could think about was what was beneath the covers. She could smell Naomi's natural scent, a smell that she was so familiar with. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, it made her mind wander beneath Naomi's clothes, yearning for the girl, whose body she once knew like the back of her hand.

-

She took a deep breath, her body shaking with nerves, tingling with feelings she'd long ago pushed aside. But Naomi's presence made her feel alive, made her hairs stand on end and her mouth grow dry. It wasn't the time or the place for her thoughts, her fantasies; she knew it was wrong to be thinking about such things at that time. But she wished for the future, hoped for a time when they could be together again, her fingers running through Naomi's hair, their lips joined, their bodies so close she could feel Naomi's heart beating. She didn't even know if Naomi felt the same way. But it didn't matter because Emily was falling asleep, her thoughts becoming dreams and her fantasies becoming reality in the comfort of her own head.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to share the next one with you. Please leave a review/comment, it doesn't have to be in depth, anything is nice to read.**


	10. Chapter 10 Naomi

**Thank you for the reviews and thank you for the your patience. I have been really struggling to get this chapter right, I wrote it on my mobile and when I got it up on the computer it was just too short, so making it longer took longer than anticipated and then my internet decided to not work and I was freaking out because I'm so addicted to the internet that I can't have it not work, haha.**

**To the anonymous user who asked "twin fight and sexiness will come up eventually, right? right?!" you will have to wait and see, but I can imagine we'll get at least one of the two, if not both!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The walls were white, plain white. She felt safe with white walls, it was normal, it was comforting. But then the red started to run down, soaking into the white, dying it until it didn't look the same. Each droplet sliding down the white wash like blood running along pale skin. It trickled to the floor mixing with liquid, diluting to a shade of pink. It kept travelling along the surface getting nearer to where she was sat, hunched up in a ball in the corner. Then it stopped, a body lay on the surface, face as pale as the walls had been, a large gash in the head, seeping blood and something she wished she couldn't see. It made her insides twist and turn, wanting to push out the sick feeling. But when she opened her eyes, her pupils dilated, her heart rate speeding along, she stared into someone's eyes. They were brown, such a familiar shade of brown, they were deep and full of shock, full of something she couldn't place. She felt disorientated, she didn't know where she was.

"Jody?" she whispered, the only name on her lips.

"Its Emily," the eyes were saying and her surroundings became clear, her thoughts returned to normal and she was crying. Not a few tears, but sobs; her whole body shook and her eyes overflowed uncontrollably.

Then Emily was with her, her arms clamped around her body, holding her tightly, stopping her from moving. Then the tears slowed and she felt empty, her emotions had all been lost in the abyss, cried out, away from her and she felt calmer. But Emily was still holding her, her eyes full of concern.

"What happened to you Naomi?" she asked, the words quiet as they came out, "You're not the girl I knew."

She thought about the words she'd practiced, all the different ways she could have said what she needed to say repeating over and again inside her brain. But when she started talking the words were new, unpractised, but they felt right as they passed from her tongue.

"She died, the night, we were drinking, doing drugs, it was like any other night. But her eyes were rolling, her mouth was blue, her face was white, her body...it was so broken, so limp." her tears returned as she spoke, the memories flooding her mind, but they felt healthy, like each drop was clearing her cloudy thoughts and making her see a light that lay at the end of the tunnel. She gasped as she stopped, unable to say much more.

"I loved her Ems, I loved her so much."

Silence followed, Emily's face was still, processing the words. Naomi hadn't wanted her to know, she hadn't wanted to tell her that she'd fallen for someone else just as hard as she'd fallen for her. But she had told her and now Emily was shocked, she looked confused, but not hurt, not angry, just sad. She didn't loosen her grasp, she didn't pull away, she stayed with her, offering her the comfort she so desperately needed.

"That's why you moved away from Cardiff?" Emily guessed, her voice broken with the threat of tears.

Naomi felt her heart open, her thoughts unlocked like the contents of a vault inside her chest being freed. She'd dreaded the moment she had to tell someone her story, tell them about that fateful night barely eight months ago. But her expectations were worse than reality and the thought of saying the words she'd feared was a lot worse than actually saying them.

"I thought I could handle going back to uni," she muttered, "It was supposed to be a fresh start, a chance to move on."

A hand rested on her upper back and she jumped at the touch, her body waking at the feel of Emily's fingers on her bare neck. It felt comfortable and familiar, like finding an old stuffed animal and hugging it close.

Emily sighed, wrapping her other fingers around her hand, "You can move on, you can get through this. You don't have to be scared Naomi and you don't have to be alone."

"But it's everywhere, you know?!" she laughed, a sarcastic, pain filled laugh. "The alcohol, the drugs, the mistakes people make. I was getting used to it, it was getting easier, but seeing that guy, seeing him lay there with all that blood...it just brought it all back, I couldn't do it."

"How," Emily whispered, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "How did she…die?"

The question didn't scare her. She had expected it would, but it felt okay, it felt like she had the ability to answer without falling apart. But then the answer was on the tip of her tongue and she struggled to speak without crying.

"O, ov, overdose," she stuttered, "Accidental, she'd, she'd drank a lot and taken, I thought she'd only taken one, but,"

"You were there?"

Naomi nodded, "We were going to go home, we were waiting for a taxi and she just, she was all over the place. Then her eyes rolled back and she was sick and she fell, she fell, she collapsed. She hit her head on the kerb, she was fine and then she wasn't,"

Reliving the moment she held Jody, the moment she brushed her hair from her eyes, pulled her into her clutch, it made her gasp as tears slid down her cheeks again. She was shaking. But Emily was there. Her fingers were in her hair, they brushed the wet strands from her face, wiped the stained lines away from the course they'd formed as the tears travelled down her cheeks. She felt anything but alone in Emily's embrace, hearing her words repeat until they all rolled into one.

Naomi lay down, her eyes were drooping, her body so tired from holding everything back, so tired from feeling all emotions at the same time and from letting them all out of the prison they'd been kept in. Emily didn't let go, she kept her in her arms; she lay beside her, holding her like a small child who was afraid of going to sleep alone. Naomi cried in her arms until her tears ran dry and she slipped into her first dreamless sleep since Jody's death.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so the truth is out.**

**Just a side note, I was actually considering killing off Katie in the last sequel, I'm glad I didn't do that now because I'm really enjoying writing niceKatie and I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy her too. I have some plans for our Katie that I hope you'll all enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11 Emily

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I've been getting an average of 8-10 reviews for my chapters and they usually come in gradually throughout the day/night. But for the last chapter I got 16 within such a short space and I am so immeasurably thankful! I was quite happy with the chapter by the time I'd finished it so it was nice to have it appreciated so much.**

**I'm really glad that you think killing off Katie wouldn't have been good. I would love to see more Katie in Skins 4 actually, I see so much potential for her character to progress.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

It was hard to sleep with everything that had happened running through Emily's mind. She hadn't thought, hadn't even begun to imagine something so huge happening to Naomi. Now it was out in the open she couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop wondering how Naomi had hung on for so long without telling her. Part of her felt sad that she hadn't confided in her, hadn't trust her enough to tell her sooner. But she knew deep down that they weren't close anymore, that they hadn't been close until recently. Naomi looked like the same girl she'd said goodbye to eighteen months ago; she had the same voice, her eyes were the same colour, her hair was a little longer. She was on the surface, the same girl. But the truth was she wasn't. That voice was broken, those eyes were hollowed out with pain and Emily realised that her hair didn't shine the way it used to, the colour faded to a lighter shade.

-

The sun peeked through the curtains and Emily noticed it was morning. Her eyes were heavy, her body deprived of much needed sleep. But she didn't care. There was a loud thumping overhead, a slight scream and then a louder crash. Emily pulled herself away from Naomi's side, away from the warmth of her arms. It took all her energy not to kiss her on the cheek or run her fingers along her bare shoulder like they used to do in college. Instead she covered up the space she'd vacated and looked towards the doorway as a head of red hair flew through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she gasped, "I just stubbed my fucking toe."

Emily shook her head, not having the energy to argue, or even discuss Katie's inability to wake up and relieve her of their watch over Naomi. She pulled her into the kitchen and closed the door, before heading for the kettle to make herself a mug of steamy caffeine plenty coffee.

"I rang Howie before I went to sleep and forgot to set my alarm,"

"It doesn't matter," Emily sighed, her voice toneless.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning, you're well grumpy."

-

She didn't know if it was her energy level, or her emotions, or even her sympathy for Naomi seeping through, but she was feeling angry. It wasn't the first time Katie had picked on her mood in the morning and she knew it wouldn't be the last either. But for some reason that morning she was feeling particularly annoyed.

"Someone died,"

Katie froze, "What? Who? When?"

"In Cardiff, someone died and Naomi was there,"

"Her friend," Katie whispered, her face falling.

"How did you know it was her friend?"

Something didn't feel right. Katie looked away, avoided her gaze at all costs. Emily had expected Katie to be shocked, to want to know more, to be concerned for Naomi. But the few words she said took her expectations away and replaced them with confusion.

Katie looked into her eyes with a daring expression, as though she was being brave sharing eye contact as she spoke, "I already knew, okay? Effy told me when it happened."

-

She already knew. Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, her anger was increasing, she wanted to feel really angry, but her pills were keeping that emotion at bay. She felt frustrated, so she turned to words to portray how she felt.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" she gasped.

"Actually no," Katie sighed, "You were off your medication, you had a girlfriend, you were happy."

Happiness. An emotion that Emily couldn't help wonder if it was overrated. She'd been off her medication and she had had a girlfriend. But it didn't mean she had been happy.

"No I wasn't, I didn't love her, I didn't want her the way I have always loved Naomi. I would have given up everything for her."

Her sister looked away, "I thought I was doing the right thing, don't get mad at me for not telling you something that you have been fine not knowing."

-

There was no faulting her logic. Emily wasn't happy, but she wasn't unhappy. She had found a life that she enjoyed, friends that she liked to spend time with and a direction her life was going to take. All of it had been without Naomi's presence. She knew that if she'd known then she would have given up everything for her; her life, her friends, her ambitions. Then it dawned on her, the reality of what Naomi had told her.

"It wasn't a friend," she whispered.

Katie looked puzzled, "What?"

"She loved her, she was in love with her."

-

Naomi had moved on, she had found someone else, someone who she loved, someone who she had been able to be herself with. Emily wanted to hate Jody, to hate that Naomi had moved on and found someone new. But she felt guilty. The girl died. Naomi had moved on, but no matter how much anger or jealousy she felt about it, the girl who Naomi had loved was no longer living and she wouldn't have wished that on anyone. Emily stood opposite her sister, their eyes locked for a moment. Katie looked concerned, but Emily just shook her head as she heard Naomi stirring in the other room.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**

**All the plans I had are over so now I'm heading into a dark tunnel with only a few tiny dots of light trying to guide me, so any thoughts on where this should go, feel free to post them!**


	12. Chapter 12 Naomi

**I am quite shocked right now and EXTREMELY THANKFUL for the 20 reviews (make that 21 thanks to **MagicMully!)** I got on chapter 11, I didn't even think it was that good a chapter (I preferred chapter 10), but that's just me. I 100% appreciate the time you have all taken to write out reviews, especially the ones that are almost as long as some of my shorter chapters. :-p Hehe. So yes, thanks, you don't know how much it means to me! ^_^**

**Here is the next chapter, I actually wrote a different chapter earlier which continued on from the last one, but then decided to just move on from that and get into the nitty gritty, fun stuff and this chapter was pretty fun, though a little difficult at times, to write. I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The holidays had arrived; four weeks of relaxing and sleeping and boredom. Naomi couldn't wait to spend her Christmas break alone, with no one to share presents with, nobody to cook for and nothing but repeats on the television. It was a depressing thought and if she hadn't been feeling a lot less depressed lately, she would have thought that burrowing up in her bed like a hibernating hedgehog was in order. But Katie had invited her to their Christmas party to celebrate the end of exams, assignments and the semester as a whole. She wasn't in the mood for fun, let alone Christmas related fun, but she decided to try and make the effort anyway.

*

Most of her clothes lived in her wardrobe; several t-shirts, skirts, trousers and jackets, all too casual, all too dark and depressing. It had been a long time since she'd worn anything nice that she'd forgotten she even owned decent threads. But the suitcase under her bed housed several outfits and part outfits that she'd always wanted to wear, but had never found the time. She found a red sweater that she'd only worn once, it was tight fitting and had a soft white lining that made her think of Father Christmas. She picked out a knee length black skirt and a pair of red heels to go with it. Then opened up a bag from Accessorize, where she found her brand new Christmassy earrings. She pressed the button on the back and watched them light up, it made her chuckle.

*

The Fitch house was decorated in a way Naomi had never seen before. The moment she walked through the door Christmas lights lined the hallway and as she made her way towards the lounge she could see the bright lights of a Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room laden with tinsel and baubles with the finishing touch of a fairy on top. The room was filled with the sweet smell of mince pies warming in the kitchen. It was like walking into a dream, a childhood memory from many moons ago, when her family had been happy and they'd celebrated the holidays like anyone else.

"Would you like a drink?" Katie greeted her, holding up a bottle of wine.

Naomi shook her head, "Just juice or water if you've got some,"

Katie wandered off, swaying along to the Christmas music playing throughout the house. Naomi looked around at who was there; Drew, Laila, Howard, the usual group. She sat down beside them and joined in the conversation, finding herself drawn into a discussion about the economy and politics. It felt normal, it felt familiar and it felt like she was finally somewhere she could feel at home.

*

Everyone was enjoying themselves, the food was good, the company was great and Naomi didn't feel as out of place as she'd expected. She'd found good conversations with Drew and she foresaw them being good friends for a long time, sharing so much passion for politics. She adored Laila, her laugh was contagious and her humour just as much so. Despite enjoying the night, Naomi couldn't help wonder why she'd barely seen Emily. She was there, she'd seen her countless times; standing in the doorway, talking to Katie, eating with everyone. But every time Naomi looked up to talk to her, or walked over, she was gone.

*

After returning from the toilet, Naomi could hear Emily's laughter, a sound so familiar it made her heart beat faster. She rushed into the room, wishing to finally get to talk to Emily who was dancing in the middle of the room. Naomi grinned and went to dance with her.

"I've barely seen you tonight," she smiled,

Emily frowned, her voice appearing cold, "There's been other people to talk to."

"I know, I've enjoyed getting to know everyone better, but I wanted to talk to you too."

"Why?" Emily muttered, swigging a bottle of beer.

"We're friends,"

"Only when it suits you,"

The words hit her like a wet sponge, she wanted to laugh, wanted it to be nothing more than a joke, but deep down she knew there was more to it.

"Why did you just say that?" Naomi asked,

"You're too needy Naomi, I'm sick of being your shoulder to cry on, I don't need that, I need to party!"

-

Emily was swaying to the music, her body taken over by the alcohol she was consuming. Naomi rolled her eyes, wondering why she was being such a bitch.

"And you're drunk,"

"Fuck off," Emily slurred, turning around to dance with Drew.

"Don't tell me to fuck off, why does bitchEmily always turn up when you're drinking?"

Emily was talking, but she wasn't making much sense, "Cos I'm fucking sick of you, you and your, your dramas and your things, you're not dancing to the music, you're fucking sat down with a mop for a face,"

The bottle in Emily's hand appeared to be empty as she attempted to drink from it, only to turn it upside down and let the carpet catch the few drops left. She walked out to the kitchen and returned less than a minute later with another bottle in her hand and Katie in tow. Naomi watched as Katie tried to talk to her.

-

"You can't be drinking this much alcohol Ems,"

"Who says I can't?" she asked, rolling her eyes and pushing the top of the bottle into her mouth.

"The doctor," Katie sighed, reaching out and pulling the bottle out of Emily's hands before she could even relax. "You can't even get your drink off me, you're too pissed."

"Give that back, you're not my fucking mum," Emily swiped out, but missed the bottle, catching Katie on the shoulder.

"That's well smart of you,"

"Fuck off," Emily called out to Katie's back as she walked away from the argument.

Naomi watched in disbelief as Emily turned around, her eyes locking with Naomi's, before she walked over, an aggressive look in her eyes.

"And you, you can fucking fuck off too, we don't want you here, we don't need you here,"

She wanted to argue, to tell her how stupid she sounded, but she couldn't be bothered arguing with someone unable to argue back soberly.

"Why would I want you in my house? Why would anyone want you in my house when you're a fucking loser?" Emily's words were beginning to slur as she turned around, looking at the group, before pointing to Naomi, "I fucking love that girl, she's a fucking fantastic fuck, I love her so much and if she wasn't suck a fucking loser I'd fuck her right now,"

The words took a moment to process, for her mind to understand the mixture of words and slurs that came out of Emily's mouth. But when she finally did, she froze. She didn't know what to make of it. Emily was drunk. She was acting like a bitch and she was saying she loved her? She loved her? Naomi just shook her head and turned to pick up her bag from beside the sofa.

"Naomi!" Katie called out, but she didn't want to be persuaded to stay, she didn't want to be there any longer. The perfect night she'd been enjoying, the laughter, the conversations, they were all pushed to the back of her mind as Emily's words hit her again and again. But Emily didn't shut up, even when she was walking out of the room.

"Don't you fucking dare walk out of here, you hear me? It's my turn, it's my fucking turn to leave, do you understand?"

"Ems, stop this, you're embarrassing yourself, she's gone."

And as soon as she heard Katie's voice jump in to stop Emily, Naomi closed the door behind her and walked down the cold, wintry street. She couldn't help wonder if her perfect Christmas party was all the Christmas cheer she'd get that year and silently wished herself a Merry Christmas.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did...bitchEmily is really fun to write. Shame it's hurting Naomi though. Please review, even if you just want to tell me that bitchEmily is good, or that niceKatie is great, or that sadNaomi is annoying, because I actually am getting annoyed at sadNaomi myself. I want her to be happy!**


	13. Chapter 13 Emily

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm still shocked because I got another 19 reviews for the last chapter, which is well above average. I am so appreciative to you all for the comments, suggestions and just for taking the time to comment on my story!**

**I hope you'll enjoying reading the next chapter, it was originally a lot longer and with more yet to be written. So instead of having a freakishly long chapter (compared to all the others), I decided to cut it in half and then realised another Naomi area I wanted to explore, so that solves the problem of needing to fill another Naomi chapter, plus it allows for a little space between the party and what's going to happen next...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The room was moving and it sounded like someone was playing the drums right next to her ears. She didn't feel sick but she knew it would only be a matter of time before that feeling passed over her. Alcohol was her enemy, it fought against her every time she tried to use it and ultimately abuse it. It hated her for doing it and it made sure to punish her whatever the cost. The events from the night before flooded her mind and she wondered how she'd come out of it without a scratch on her.

"She's gone," Katie had informed her when Naomi had left.

She knew it was her own fault, her own stupid mouth taking control that sent her away, pushed her to a distance so safe she could barely see her anymore. It hurt to think that she could have ruined her chance, could have broken apart the one friendship she knew could outlast anything. But it wasn't a friendship anymore, her alcohol controlled body had made sure of that.

-

The bedroom door opened and Katie stood in the doorway with a mug. Emily sat up, the smell of coffee flying through the room ahead of Katie who was walking towards the bed. She could almost taste it on her tongue.

"Thanks" she smiled, holding her hands out in anticipation.

But Katie held the cup close, "This is mine, if you want to act like a bitch you can make your own coffee."

"But I don't feel well," she groaned.

"I told you not to do it Ems, the doctor said no alcohol while on the pills, but did you listen?"

-

Emily was angry, she wanted to hit something, she wanted to throw the mug of coffee across the room. But she just sat there, unable to find something to say.

Unfortunately, Katie wasn't done, "You were well out of line last night."

She considered her answer, but words failed her the moment she tried to speak. Then Howard was stood in the doorway, looking a little nervous to interrupt their discussion.

"Katie breakfast is burning,"

"Then turn it off!" she called out, barely turning around.

"I don't know how to work your oven,"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, whispering something in his ear before she went.

-

"So," he mumbled, walking into the room.

"Don't tell me she asked you to baby-sit me?"

"Her exact words were 'don't let her off lightly after last night',"

Emily thought about it for a moment, then let a question roll off the tongue, "Was I that bad?"

"Hmm let me see; you told everyone you were in love with Naomi, who is totally hot by the way; you embarrassed her in front of a group of people she was actually getting along with and then you wouldn't let her leave because you kept saying it was your turn to go. So, bad; yes. Now if you're asking if it was wrong, I wouldn't exactly agree."

Emily frowned, intrigued by his answer, so she stayed silent and let him continue.

"Katie told me all about you two, by the way I wasn't supposed to tell you that so don't tell her, and I think that Naomi has a lot to answer for. She's messed you around so much and its not fair, so really you just stood up for yourself after years of issues."

"She just what?"

-

Emily and Howard looked up to the doorway, where Katie was stood. Her hands rested on her hips and her face was red with anger.

"Oh babe, I didn't mean, just..." Howard began, stumbling over his words.

"Its alright babes, I mean. I don't mind you taking my sisters side over mine. Were only in a relationship, it doesn't matter if we piss each other off, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Emily felt guilty. Katie's words scratched deep into her wounds, the sarcastic tone cutting deeper than anything. Her tone was laced with anger and a hint of pain. It wasn't a normal tone, it was chilling. Emily couldn't help wonder how much damage she had done by gaining the support of Katie's boyfriend. He was the first guy to support Katie and care about her unconditionally. The pain in Katie's eyes was making Emily want to cry.

"He didn't mean to upset you Katie, he just...doesn't agree with you," she tried, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Katie left the room.

-

Emily found Katie in her bedroom. She was sat at her desk brushing her hair, which was now almost twice as long as Emily's. Emily stepped into the room cautiously and held her hands up, a silly smirk on her face.

"I come in peace,"

Katie nodded and put the brush back on the desk. Emily picked it up and continued to brush her sister's hair, like they used to do when they were younger.

"I miss this," Katie sighed, before coughing to disguise wiping her eyes.

"Howard is a nice guy, please don't be mad at him,"

"I'm not mad, I'm just..." she stopped, her silence a signal for Emily to continue.

"You feel threatened by the fact he doesn't agree with you and you're scared he doesn't love you enough to stay with you despite your flaws,"

-

Katie pushed her palms against her cheeks, unable to disguise the tears that were now free falling. Emily stopped brushing and rested a hand on her back.

"He loves you in spite of your flaws Katie, he doesn't care about them, if he did I think you would have scared him away long ago."

"Thanks," Katie laughed, sarcastically,

"You know what I mean."

"Do you really think he loves me?"

"I know he does, he pretty much told me without saying the actual words. He also told me that he stays awake longer just to watch you sleep, though he did tell me not to tell you that because he thinks it makes him sound girlie, so keep it to yourself."

-

The sniffles were replaced by laughter and Katie smiled.

"What else did he say?" she asked,

"I shouldn't tell you, he'll fucking kill me,"

"Please Ems, just one more thing," Katie's voice strained, expectantly.

"He told me that he's already picturing your future together, he even sung that Natasha Bedingfield song, 'I wanna have your babies', which was the scariest thing I have ever seen, never let him do karaoke,"

They shared a smile and Emily continued to brush Katie's hair in silence. Katie finally turned around, a cheeky smile on her face.

"I still don't have any sympathy for you,"

Emily laughed, "I wouldn't have any sympathy for me either."

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll take just a minute of your time to press the pretty review button and leave a message, just a quick one!**


	14. Chapter 14 Naomi

**Thanks for the reviews, you know I love them! This chapter is quite random, well it feels random, though hopefully it isn't too random/off topic. But I decided to change things, I was originally going to have this chapter go in a different direction, but then other things flew into my head, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The front of the house looked the same. The door was the same colour, the window frames were still fading and the front garden was more of a wasteland than a garden. Naomi thought about the first time Emily had seen it and she had asked if they could do something about the jungle that was invading the houses next door. Naomi had laughed in her face, then apologised repeatedly when she'd heard about Emily's love of gardening. The house looked the same, but she felt different, like maybe she'd outgrown the place she'd spent several years. Or maybe it was the looming conversation that was the problem. She hadn't seen her mum in barely less than a year, the Christmas when she was at Cardiff. She didn't know why she'd chosen to return home for Christmas, as it was a break she'd hated taking the year before, with the arrival of her mum's new boyfriend, Bill. He was a police officer and his hair was almost white, which made Naomi want to call him Old Bill. But she was scared of him. He had that Old Bill look about him, the frightening man in uniform that stopped even the biggest of crimes occurring just from a sideways glance. It was her mum who invited her home, stating she had some things she wanted to share and it had been such a long time since they'd seen her. There was something different about the way she'd talked, calmer and less crazy. It helped that her uni "home" was still nothing more than a box which held her life. She figured that returning home for a week or so would be a lot better than spending the very same week in bed, alone, wondering what her purpose in life actually was.

-

The hallway was warm and freshly painted in a bright post-box red that Naomi noted, felt significantly nicer than the drab hospital green that used to cover the walls. She'd let herself in, not even sure if anyone was home, until she heard her mum whistling from the kitchen at the end of the hallway. She froze, her whistling travelled down the hallway and into Naomi's ears, tearing at her heartstrings as the familiar tune reminded her of being a small child when her mum would sing her to sleep. A smell hit her next; it was subtle, a mixture of flour and sugar and fresh butter, being mixed together. She couldn't understand what was going on. For a moment she doubted her presence in the right house as the sounds and the smells reminded her of days she hadn't had since before her dad died. The kitchen door was ajar. Naomi stood looking through the gap at her mum, who was swaying to the tune she hummed, whilst mixing something in a bowl. It brought a smile to her face as she pushed the door open and knocked to signal her presence.

"Naomi!" her mum called out, putting the bowl on the counter and turning around to greet her daughter.

-

It all happened so quickly that she barely had time to process what was happening. Her mum pulled her into a tight hug. She remembered the hugs they'd had when she was younger, how she used to fit perfectly into her mum's arms. The absence of affection for most of her life made Naomi wonder why her mum was holding her. It felt wrong, like they didn't fit the same anymore. But then it occurred to Naomi that the fit wasn't the problem, it was the swollen stomach between them that was keeping her at arms length. She took a step backwards, her brow furrowing in confusion as she analysed the apron covered belly.

"Surprise," her mum called out, holding her arms up the moment she noticed Naomi staring at her.

Before she could react to the news someone walked into the room. Naomi sighed as she realised that Bill was still a fixture in her mum's life and now a more permanent one at that. She didn't know what to think, there was too much going on for her to process all of the changes at once and then one more flew in front of her eyes as the engagement ring on her mum's hand glistened.

"Wow, so many changes," was all she could say in response. She quickly made an excuse and wandered upstairs to her room to unpack her things.

*

By the time she woke up the next morning she decided that she didn't mind being a big sister. She'd gone through life without anyone to share it with, especially after her dad. So the thought of having someone new in her life excited her. She was shocked to find breakfast set out on the table, a full English with everything she could possibly ask for. Her mum and Bill ate and talked, asking questions about university and her life. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn her mum had been abducted by aliens and replaced by a humanoid. She couldn't believe how different here mum seemed. Eventually Bill disappeared off to work at the station and Naomi and her mum sat down in the lounge.

"I hope you don't mind me springing all this on you," her mum asked, seeming unsure for the first time.

"No, no," Naomi stuttered, "It's a shock, it's, but it's great."

"Ever since I met Bill, Nai, he's such a lovely man, I do wish you'd get to know him better, he's a good, good man."

Naomi smiled, "You seem happier,"

"All down to Bill," she grinned, "He suggested I go see a counsellor and it did wonders, it made me see how much I was throwing away my life."

"Is that why you called?" Naomi asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I called because I miss you Nomey, you're my little girl and I haven't done right by you since your father,"

-

Naomi was taken aback; firstly because her mum had called her Nomey, something she hadn't done for far too long. Secondly, she'd talked about her dad. She couldn't remember the last time they'd talked about him, mentioned him even.

"I talked about you in the counselling and I realised what I've done, or not done and I want to fix it, I want us to be a proper family again; me, you, Bill and little Lexie,"

Naomi's lips curled up at the edges before she even realised she was smiling, "It's a girl?"

Her mum nodded, "I want you to be her big sister Nomey, I want you to be in her life, to let her do things that her dad and I won't, she needs you, I need you."

She didn't know why she chose that moment, of all the moments to choose from. But she moved to the edge of her seat, cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Mum?"

"Yes, love?" she asked, rubbing her belly.

"I need to tell you something, I don't know, it's not easy, but I need to tell you,"

"What is it? You can tell me anything Nomey, you know that!"

"I'm," she paused to take another deep breath, "I'm gay."

-

There was a silence. A silence that Naomi wished she didn't have to sit through, but her mum needed time to process what she'd said. She closed her eyes and wished for the result she wanted, she wished for her mum to pull her into her arms and tell her that she was okay with whoever she was. The moment passed and there was still silence. Naomi looked down and opened her eyes, breathing deeply until she had the courage to look up. Her eyes met her mothers and she found a smile forming on her lips, that Naomi immediately repeated on her own. She stood up and moved away from the chair, sitting beside her mum on the sofa, sitting so close that she ached to be held by her again.

"I love you Nomey, I love you however you want to be."

It was unexpected, there was no warning. But her eyes filled with tears and she was sobbing as she told her mother about her and Emily back in college and about Jody and what happened and finally about everything since. Her mum stayed silent, patiently listening to every word. She let her talk until her voice felt hoarse and let her cry until her eyes were empty. And then they were hugging and they were talking about the baby and about Bill and about the life they were going to lead now that everything was going to be different.

-

"She's kicking," she whispered, pulling Naomi's hand across her belly before she could respond and Naomi felt the soft kick of the baby below the skin. She couldn't believe how quickly she found herself loving the little person that would be her sibling and her heart was pumping extra fast with a feeling of love so strong that she wondered how her heart could cope. She couldn't believe what had happened, how her life was changing right before her eyes and the thought of hiding in her bed in the box she called her house was a distant memory. For the first time in nearly thirteen years, she was finally looking forward to Christmas.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please give me some comments on this chapter, I really want to know what you think about it because of me not being sure about it's randomness, lol.**


	15. Chapter 15 Emily

**Thanks for the reviews, you know I really do love them! So keep them coming, please.**

**I'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter and didn't mind the randomness, as Vix said, it's probably going to make her happyNaomi again, so that's always a good thing.**

**This chapter is I suppose a bit random too, but it's like Christmas time in the Skinsfic world so I decided to let them have some happy Christmas times. I really want to know what you think about this fic...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The house was quiet, everyone was still asleep. Emily lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling to avoid staring at her sister and Howard curled up together in a single bed. The time was six am and Emily couldn't sleep. She knew it was odd for someone over the age of ten to be unable to sleep at Christmas. But her mind was racing and the thought of Christmas dinner was making her feel hungry. It was the one day of the year that her dad didn't hijack what they were eating, it was the one meal that they could eat anything they wanted, regardless of the amount of fat or calories. She longed for the days when James was young enough to wake up before the sun had risen and wake Emily and Katie up so that they could sneak downstairs and open their presents. She thought about Naomi and wondered if she'd be spending Christmas alone. But it hurt too much to think about her, so she pushed aside her feelings and hoped to spend one day without the plague of her feelings.

She finally managed to drift off to sleep when she felt her body being rolled about. She groaned loudly and reached out blindly to push the person away. She wanted to scream. But when they didn't stop rolling her about she opened her eyes.

"Thanks Katie, I was just falling asleep,"

"It's morning, who needs sleep?" Katie asked, pulling back her covers before she could complain.

"I do, I didn't sleep a wink all night," Emily yawned.

"Sleep tonight, it's well exciting,"

*

The day passed by like a television show on in the background. Emily wanted to partake and enjoy herself and for the most part she did, but she was so unbelievably tired that she almost fell asleep eating Christmas dinner. She was happily snuggled up in a brand new woolly blanket that she'd pulled tightly around her shoulders with the hope of pushing away a chill she'd gained from going to the off licence for another pack of beer. Once the dinner was over, Katie and Emily sat on the sofa to watch a Christmas film.

"I'm sick of these damn repeats," Emily moaned, flicking the remote.

"I'm sick of Howie,"

Emily turned to her sister, "Why?"

"Look at him, he's all friendly with dad, feel like I've hardly seen him, it's well harsh,"

Emily wanted to laugh, but she didn't have the energy to. She yawned for what must have been the fifteenth time. Then James sat down on the sofa beside her and changed the channel.

-

"Oi, I was watching that," she snapped, pulling the remote from his hands and changing the channel back over.

"I want to watch Wrestling," he growled, his voice deeper than the last time they'd been home.

"What are they talking about?" Katie sighed, still watching her dad and Howard who were stood in the hallway in deep discussion. Emily turned and watched them as they shook hands.

"Okay, that was odd, since when does Howard shake hands with people?"

"Tell me about it, he's well out of line and where's my present? He hasn't even mentioned it."

"Maybe he forgot…" Emily suggested, but trailed off when she noticed the stunned look on Katie's face.

*

Opening her eyes, Emily rubbed them sleepily. The room was dark and she could heard laughter and talking coming from the dining room. She pulled her sleepy body up from the sofa and wandered into the dining room, yawning.

"Did you manage to get some sleep love?" her mum asked, putting an arm on her shoulder as she nodded, "I hope you're not getting that glandular fever, or something."

"No mum, I just didn't sleep last night," Emily rolled her eyes, slipping into a seat beside her brother. "Where's Katie?"

As if on cue, Katie entered the room, her face flushed and her teeth clenched. She walked across the room and then turned to face Howard who was behind her.

-

"It's Christmas, Howie, you're supposed to give your girlfriend a present at Christmas."

"Don't be such a baby Katie, there's more to Christmas than presents," he muttered, barely phased by Katie's anger.

"But it's CHRISTMAS, Howard, it's our first Christmas as a couple,"

Emily frowned as she noticed a glance between her dad and Howard. Katie wasn't done arguing and continued to moan about her lack of presents, Howard just rolled his eyes and took every comment she threw his way, his arms folded across his chest. Then he slid a hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"Here," he sighed, handing it to Katie.

The whole family watched as Katie opened the envelope. Emily wanted to laugh at Katie's drama becoming a replacement television, but before she could even move, Katie was throwing her hands in the air angrily.

-

"A piece of paper? What do I want with a piece of paper?"

"Read it," Howard ordered her and she glanced at the small sheet.

"Flowers die, chocolate melts and clothes tear, but my love for you will last forever."

There was a sense of anticipation in the air that Emily couldn't understand. She looked to her parents who were watching, riveted by the love story playing out before their eyes.

"He probably got the crap kicked out of him in school, pussy," James muttered, filling the silence. Emily felt someone's leg brush past hers before James squealed, "Ow."

Howard rubbed his chin, ignoring James' ability to put his foot in his mouth at the wrong times. The family returned to watching Katie and Howard stood face to face. Emily wanted to ask what the big deal was about a love note, but then Howard pulled out a box, lowered himself to the ground and opened it in front of Katie. Emily let out a breath she didn't realise she had taken as he began to speak.

-

"I know we haven't known each other that long, barely a year and we've been together even less, but I know this is for real," he paused as he opened the small purple box, "Will you marry me?"

The room fell silent and Emily watched Katie's face as she reacted to the question. Her frow burrowed, her mouth moved as if to speak but no words came out. Then her face lit up, her eyes grew wise and her mouth curled into a huge grin. She jumped into Howard's arms and he swung her around as she screamed.

"Yes! Of course, this is well good, best present ever."

*

When they went to bed that evening, Emily sat on her bed and watched Katie change, a spring in her step and a smile permanently plastered across her face. It made her smile seeing Katie so happy.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" she grinned, turning around and sitting down beside Emily.

"I don't want you to think I'm raining on your parade, but, are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit soon to be getting married?"

"Nah, it's well good," Katie grinned, "Like Howie said, we know it's for real, I love him and we spend so much time together and it feels right. Besides, we're well suited!"

Emily tried to smile, but something else was playing on her mind. "But, I thought he wouldn't sleep with you?"

"Cos he doesn't believe in sex before marriage?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow,

Emily nodded, "Yeah, isn't that killing you?"

"Not really. He might not believe in sex before marriage, but he certainly believes in other things." Katie's voice was getting higher and her grin was even bigger, "I've had more orgasms from his tongue than I ever had with any of the guys I've had sex with."

-

Emily snorted laughter, then coughed to cover her shock at Katie's frankness about her relationship with Howard. She couldn't believe it was happening. Her twin sister, barely twenty years old was engaged to be married. Despite her reservations, Emily wrapped her arms around Katie's shoulders.

"Congratulations, you really deserve it."

**AN: Thank you sooo much for reading, please tell me what you think about thia chapter and what happened in it, I have been planning it for a while, wanting Howard and Katie to get engaged. I wasn't expecting to put it in quite so soon, but the moment was there, so it's happened and now I want to know what you think.**

**All you Naomily fans, anticipating what's going to happen...hopefully the coming chapters will be more exciting for you!**


	16. Chapter 16 Naomi

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews and I'm glad you all seem to be happy with my direction for Katie. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to get up today considering I could have put it up sooner, but I've been so busy with sorting a few things out for camp.**

**I'm out tomorrow, so I may not be able to write much, or at all to be honest. I'll be in the Lake District and the roads there aren't too good so I can't write on my mobile. :( It's a family day out, lol. But I'll maybe attempt to do some more tonight, I wouldn't count your chickens, but it's a maybe.**

**Also, sorry this isn't the longest of chapters, I would try and make it longer, but I know you all probably just want an update and I'm actually happy with it as it is, despite it's length.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Once Christmas Day was over, Naomi's mind flooded with all the things she'd attempted to avoid since talking to her mum. She sat in her room, the memories of times she'd shared with Emily in that bedroom, in that bed.

"I love you," those three little words were taunting her. They were everywhere she looked. Her desk still had ILY carved into the wood, the door still had the sheet of paper that Emily had drawn a picture on of the two of them. To the untrained eye it was just two stick figures, but to Naomi, it was a drawing of their first official date. It made her laugh as she remembered the two of them ordering Happy Meals in McDonalds before sitting in the kids section in seats too small for them. Emily had picked up two activity sheets and a handful of crayons and they pretended to be kids again. It felt good to remember, to think about the good times, when things were still so broken. She remembered the Emily she'd known back then, so sure of herself, so happy with who she was and where her life was going. Naomi felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she had been partially responsible for the Emily who had humiliated her at the party. I deserved it, Naomi thought, I deserved every thing she said.

*

There was a gentle knock on her door. Naomi didn't feel like company, especially when she heard Bill call out to her from the hallway. She didn't hate him anymore. She didn't like him either, but Christmas was better than it had been for too long and she knew that it was partly down to him.

"Come in," she called out and he entered the room with a mug.

"I brought you a hot chocolate, your mum said you like it,"

Naomi let her lips curl up at the sides, "Thanks, did you..." she began to say but he quickly interrupted her.

"I have a whole packet of marshmallows, your mum said you don't drink it without,"

She laughed, her chuckles coming out naturally. It felt good to be laughing, especially with the man who was going to be her step-dad.

"Thanks, that's great,"

He passed her the drink and hovered beside her, looking like he wanted to say something but he was too scared. She wanted to laugh at the irony but didn't want to upset him.

"Is everything okay Bill?"

"Your mum told me that you're gay,"

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. Her body tensed up and she found her defence mechanism preparing itself for action.

"I don't know much about these things," he continued, his voice wobbled as he talked. "But I do know that in my line of work you come across people of all varieties and I understand that not everyone is happy with other people's decisions in life,"

Naomi didn't know what to say, she knew her sexuality wasn't a choice. If it had been and her feelings hadn't controlled it, she wouldn't have chosen to go through the last two years of her life. There were times she'd loved and she certainly didn't regret it, but she'd also suffered a lot too.

"I just want you to know that if your mum is happy then I'm happy, so its okay with me,"

Naomi wanted to ask him if that meant he was okay with it, or if he was only okay because he felt he had to be.

But as she watched him wring his hands together and saw a bead of sweat on his balding head, she wondered if he just wasn't very good at talking to people.

"Thanks Bill," she smiled, letting him know it was okay as she rested a hand on his while they shook in front of him.

"I, I don't have any children, until..." he mumbled, "I just want to be a good dad for Lexie, and if you'll let me, something like a dad to you too, if you'll let me."

Dad. She thought. The word meant a lot more than a man who turned up wanting to take a place in her life. She thought about the dad that used to hold her when she had nightmares, the man who took her to the park even if she'd played up all day. That man was her dad and nobody could replace him. But she remembered the man he was. He'd told her to love her family, to let love in and never be afraid of getting hurt because there would always be someone there to help pick up the pieces if she let them. He didn't know he was going to die, but he would have wanted her to be happy, even if it meant loving another man almost as much as she had loved him. She curled her lips into a smile, it wasn't the most genuine, but it was the best she could do.

"I'd like that."

**AN: Thanks for reading, the next chapter WILL be heading for the direction you're all looking forward to aka Naomily scenes. I hope I can do it justice because there's so many ideas in my head and I need to organise them. Please review and tell me your thoughts, so I can end up with more ideas, haha. Or just say if you're enjoying the story, anything will do really.**


	17. Chapter 17 Emily

**Thanks so much for the reviews, 17 on that last chapter which again is really amazing and I am so thankful to get so many reviews. I really appreciate them all!**

**With it being Easter weekend I'm not sure what I'll be doing the next two days, but I can guarentee that if I have the time, I will be writing some story! But in case there's a small chance I won't have time, you have been pre-warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Arriving back after the holidays it felt like everything had changed around her; Katie and Howard were engaged, Drew and Laila had split up and there'd been a massive fire that destroyed the building where most of her lectures were held. She felt like she was an old woman living in the same house all of her life; everything around her changed at a fast pace, people came and went, but she always stayed the same. At times Emily didn't feel the same, but she hadn't really progressed since the January before. She was on medication again, she was still single and she still hoped something drastic would happen to change her life.

*

She was searching her bedroom the night before her first lecture, hoping to find her uni diary which housed a map of the buildings locations. She figured she could probably get one off the website, but she wanted that diary and she couldn't find it. She leafed through piles of papers in her desk drawers. Emily's eyes stopped on a piece of paper. She felt her knees buckle and her body grew weak, forcing her into her computer chair. She had a habit of forgetting everything that was too painful to remember, but when she found that picture, it shook her up. She didn't even know why she'd brought it to the Bath house and not left it in Bristol. She figured she'd probably hoped that Naomi and her would have found themselves back together eventually and after a few months the picture probably got lumped in between work. She wanted to smile, she wanted to remember the day in McDonalds when they'd drawn pictures to remember the day by. But it was too painful to look at the picture, despite the fact that the drawing of a heart between two people, between them, was still imprinted on the inside of her eyelids.

-

"Ems, do you have a spare brush? I can't find mine,"

Emily jumped as Katie walked into the room as she talked. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"This is MY room Katie, how many times do I have to say that?" she snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes, "What got in your pants? You're well moody."

The picture in her hands was crumpling up under her clutch as she squeezed her hands into fists. She was getting angry; she wanted to shout at Katie, but decided to count up to one hundred in her head. When she neared seventy-five she felt calmer and more ready to deal with her sister.

"Please can you knock next time?" she whispered, her voice sounded pathetic and frail.

Katie nodded and quickly passed over the subject, "So, brush? I've got to be at Howie's in fifteen minutes."

Seventy-six, seventy-seven, seventy-eight. She began to count again, letting her breath out slowly before allowing her lungs to expand as she breathed in deeply. The brush was beside her bed, so she pointed across the room. Eight-two, eighty-three, eighty-four.

*

Morning was her favourite time of day. On a good day the sun would peer through the clouds and create a light that felt bright and happy. On a bad day the clouds would roll across the sky and cry themselves dry. She loved how the morning weather could effect a mood and how different other people seemed on a good day. She stood by the kitchen window, staring out at the small garden. Snow drops lay in the dirt, their white heads poking up towards the sky, searching for the sun to help them grow. They were her favourite flower because they made winter that little more beautiful; the time of year when so many people felt sad and depressed by the dark nights and wet and windy days. The snowdrop always made Emily feel hopeful for the spring and for the flowers that would come up later in the year. They were special because when the winter drew in, they often bloomed alone, but always shone just as much as a garden full of flowers in the summer. She thought about the life cycle of the snowdrop and how the flower died off early, but would bloom again the next year.

-

The snowdrops had bloomed early that year and the flowers were already beginning to fade. It made her think about Naomi and how their relationship had blossomed and then withered and died. Emily stood in front of the dying plant, a trowel in her hand. She didn't know why she did it, but she pushed the small spade deep into the ground, cutting short the final chapter in the snowdrops life. She wondered if it would grow again. She knew it probably would. She wondered if her relationship with Naomi would do the same, but doubted the chances. Emily had made a mistake. The flower lay in front of her, the stem cut in half; two parts that had fixed together so perfectly were now unable to fit together again. It made her feel sad. She had cut Naomi off in the same way, she had pushed her away, pulled her stem out of her bulb.

*

"Emily?" a voice called out to the garden. It was gentle, it was unsure; it was Naomi.

She didn't really want to see her, she didn't want to talk to her. But she'd had some time to think and apologising was the right thing to do. Emily pulled her gloves from her hands and stood in the doorway to the greenhouse as Naomi wandered across the small lawn to the back fence.

"Hi," she whispered, her soft smile slight upon her face.

"I'm glad you came," Emily muttered, sitting down on a chair in the greenhouse and offering the other to Naomi.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naomi asked, "I wasn't sure if I should come or not."

It was hard to breath, she felt constrictions tightening her chest, taking away her full lung capacity. Words danced around her brain and she tried to pull them into line but they weren't paying attention to her weak cries.

"I'm sorry," Emily finally managed to whisper.

-

Naomi's lips stayed in perfect alignment, a straight line that reminded Emily of teachers who didn't seem to have any emotion but still and unmoving. She stared into the deep blue eyes, of the girl, who wasn't giving her stolen heart back, hoping that her lips would curl in the way they often did when Naomi wanted to smile without being too obvious. But she was unmoving.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, or hurt you," Emily continued. "I was drunk, I was stupid and I was wrong."

"Stupid is one word, I can think of plenty more," Naomi sighed, her lips still not moving.

"I hope you can forgive me and that maybe we can go back to being friends."

Silence. Emily wondered if she had said something wrong, or whether her actions had hurt Naomi more than she had expected. Naomi stood up and Emily joined her, feeling the need to be on the same level.

Naomi breathed deeply, "I don't want to do that."

-

The words hit her like an icy wind in the middle of the Arctic. She didn't expect hugs or happiness, but she had hoped for something less cold. Naomi had a habit of being brutally honest about certain things and Emily wondered if she would ever get another chance to be with her.

"Wh, why not?" she stuttered, feeling her emotions reach her throat.

"I'd rather do something else," she whispered, her voice almost nonexistent.

She wanted to move, she wanted to walk out of the greenhouse and away from the conversation, away from the disappointment she could feel taking over her body. But Naomi's blue eyes were staring into her brown ones and she couldn't look away even if she tried. It all happened in one swift movement. Their eyes were fixed together and then Naomi's face was getting closer, her hands were moving up into the back of her hair and her lips were against hers, pushing them apart enough for her tongue to slide into her mouth. Emily's legs were forced to take a step backwards as the cool glass of the greenhouse wall hit her back and they were kissing, passionately kissing. Naomi's hand was sliding up the edge of her leg, digging into her skin, stumbling under the hem of her skirt, finding her inner thigh. Her body felt alive, her heart was racing and she felt sick. Her emotions were out of control and Naomi's touch was sending her into oblivion. But it was too much. She pushed the girl's chest, not caring that she had both hands fixed on her breasts. She pushed forwards, releasing herself from her passionate prison.

-

"No," Emily gasped, walking out of the greenhouse.

"Where are you going?" Naomi shouted after her.

The words were on the tip of her tongue, she knew she shouldn't say them, but she couldn't help it, "Away, from you,"

"I don't understand," Naomi shouted, her voice getting louder as she followed her, "You said you love me, you said you wanted this."

She knew it didn't make any sense. She knew that Naomi was pissed off, but she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't deal with explanations or talking. Emily turned around and let her eyes find Naomi's, sharing an intensity that she wanted to give in to. But she couldn't.

"Do me a favour Naomi and fuck off."

**AN: Thanks for reading, this chapter was particularly difficult to write at first, but then I got the idea and it became a lot easier. Please tell me what you think, especially since the Naomily relationship has just taken another turn...**


	18. Chapter 18 Naomi

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they were really interesting to read after the drama of the last chapter. There are things yet to be explained which will be in time, so I hope you'll bare with me as the story continues...I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Naomi lay on her bed in her box of a room staring up at the ceiling. The tiny dots of the plaster raised like mountains for a tiny world.

"Do me a favour Naomi and fuck off."

Emily's words hurt. They had cut into her heart and were playing with the wound, making it worse. She didn't understand what had happened. She couldn't figure out why Emily didn't want her anymore. Was she too late? Should she have talked to Emily first and explained that she loved her too? That she wanted to get to know the new Emily more than anything. She thought about Jody and how much she had cared about her. She didn't doubt the love she had felt back then and she knew that a part of her would always love the girl she had lost. But what she felt for Jody was never the same as what she felt for Emily; she had been her first, she had opened her eyes to a life she didn't originally want but was now happy to embrace. Emily was more than a friend whom she wanted to sleep with, more than a friend she was in love with. She couldn't explain exactly what she was, except that she had to have her back in her life and knowing Emily wanted it too had forced her to act. Until Emily pushed away. It tore her apart to watch Emily turn her down, to push her away like the kiss was nothing more than a peck on the cheek. The moment their lips connected Naomi's body felt like it was waking up after having had jetlag. It felt like she had slept for two days straight and she felt entirely refreshed, awake and ready to begin her life again. So much had changed and she was ready to make some changes of her own and getting Emily back was her number one priority. Followed by her baby sister who was just over eight weeks away. Naomi looked at her wall. The previously blank wall was now filled with a photo scan from the hospital, showing her little sister in 4-D, her tiny little face, her mini hands. It made Naomi feel hopeful for the future.

*

There was no answer when she knocked on the twins front door, no answer when she rang the doorbell and waited for almost ten minutes before giving up. She wanted answers, she needed answers. Telling her to fuck off wasn't enough. It didn't explain why Emily was hot and cold. They'd been through that once already and Emily had hated the way Naomi had danced around the wanting and the not wanting. It had ultimately been the cause of their downfall. But Naomi had grown up since then and accepted who she was, just like Emily had asked. She needed to know why Emily was doing the one thing she had hated back in college.

-

The gate at the side of the house was unlocked, so Naomi let herself through and walked into the back garden. She didn't know what to expect, except that she needed to know why Emily had changed her mind so abruptly. Emily's hair was hiding between two pots, she wouldn't have see her stood on the far side of the garden if it wasn't for that hair. Then Emily stepped away and their eyes were fixed in a staring competition that no one had started and that both of them seemed to want to win.

"This gardening thing seems to becoming a habit," Naomi muttered, not looking away.

Emily's voice was cold, "It's a hobby, what do you expect?"

"I've just never seen you do it and now twice in as many days."

Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved from where they stood and neither of them looked away.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Naomi whispered, "I don't want to fuck off."

"You can't just act like you want me," Emily responded.

Naomi took a deep breath and took a few steps forward. Her eyes still firmly fixed with Emily's, "I've been living in the dark for too long, I want this more than you realise."

"For comfort? To forget about your dead girlfriend?"

-

The look in Emily's eyes suggested that she hadn't meant to say those words, that they hadn't meant to have been said so harshly. Naomi felt angry. Emily had got it all wrong, she didn't know what she felt, or how deeply she felt it. But she couldn't blame her either. Their kiss had come out of the blue. Emily obviously hadn't expected her to feel the same way back and Naomi hadn't expected to kiss her.

Naomi let her thoughts roll from her tongue, "I will always love Jody, but you're Emily, you're my Emily and I will always love you more."

-

It happened in one movement again, their eyes didn't unlock, but they both moved together, their hands exploring the body of the other, their lips pushed tightly against each other and they finally closed their eyes. It was a shared emotion, a shared moment of passion that they both embraced. Then they were moving, they were kissing and moving back away from the house, into the greenhouse. Naomi pushed Emily against the glass wall again, putting her hands against the panel as she let every emotion channel itself into that kiss. Then her hands were in Emily's hair and down her neck, her lips following the path they took down her bare arms, under the hem of her shirt. The floor was cold and hard and a little dirty, but it didn't matter. Naomi felt alive, her body tingling all over, responding to Emily's touch. Her hands ran down Emily's stems, travelling back up the inside of her thighs until she could feel Emily's body react to her touch. They were moaning and breathing heavily and it felt like the world was going to end as they reached a place they'd never been before. Naomi's body tensed as she rested herself against Emily, their lips joining again, their hands exploring every inch of the others body. They moved together, their motions interlinked as Emily screamed out her name and they fell together, their bodies exhausted.

*

Exhaustion was a funny thing, Naomi noted. She felt like she was in the middle of sleeping, but she could feel everything around her continuing like nothing had happened. She could feel Emily's arm beside her as they lay side by side on the cold floor. It made her want to laugh, it made her want to cry, it made her want to shout to the world that she'd had the best sex of her life in a garden sized greenhouse in the middle of winter. But she was tired, her body too drained to move. Her eyes too drowsy to stay open. The warmth beside her shifted and Emily's arm was no longer touching hers. It felt cold without her, it felt lonely. She used up the last of her energy to open her eyes and pull herself into a seated position as she watched Emily pick up her gardening gloves and start planting some bulbs.

"What are you doing?" Naomi sighed.

"I need to finish this so that they can grow for spring," her voice was monotonous and distant. It felt detached from her body.

-

Naomi couldn't stop the sense of foreboding creeping up on her. The moment of de-ja-vu, the irony of Emily doing the same as she had done two years before.

"We just…" Naomi whispered, her voice trailing off as Emily continued to pot her bulbs in silence.

Then Emily whispered five words that made Naomi want to cry, "It was a nice end,"

A nice end to what? For her it was the start of something new. Her body was shaking, a lump building in her throat, making her want to cry. She had given herself to Emily entirely, used up the last piece of her heart she had left and handed it to Emily with a trust that it would be taken care of. As she watched Emily continue to garden, not looking at her, she felt it break into several tiny pieces. She wanted to hit her, she wanted to shout at her, she wanted to love her and have her love her back. But all of her thoughts, all of her dreams were slowly slipping away into the dirt as Emily was covering it over with more and more soil. Her lip felt painful as her teeth dug into the skin. She pushed past Emily, walked through the tiny garden and back out of the side gate, regretting that she'd ever stepped foot in there in the first place.

**AN: I apologise to anyone out there hoping for this to have an easy ending. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave your thoughts/comments again, I really enjoy reading what you think about the direction I'm taking.**


	19. Chapter 19 Emily

**Thanks for the reviews, your reactions to certain parts of this story always interest me, especially when you have so much to say about it. Thanks for being such great readers/reviewers. This wasn't an easy chapter to write, but I'm hoping the coming chapters will be easier as I know where I'm going with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The heart was beating, the chest tightening and the breathing constricted. Emily was panicking and sobbing uncontrollably. She felt like her mind wasn't part of her body. Each organ was moving at it's own speed, each action her body controlled was doing what it wanted. But her mind was travelling by slowly. It felt like hours since Naomi had left her there, but she knew it had been barely minutes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to calm her body down, or make it feel better. Her mind was struggling to take in the events of the past hour; the touching, the kissing, the moment she let Naomi take her to a place so far away that she wondered how she would get back. But she had come back quickly, with full forth driving her through. It had knocked her down physically and mentally and she couldn't cope with the place she'd ended up. She tried to think about what she had done and how Naomi would probably hate her for doing it, but it felt so distant that she didn't know how to reach out and grasp the thoughts or feelings in her dirty hands. The cold glass of the greenhouse pressed against her back and her bottom felt numb. She felt her hands shaking as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone.

-

"K, Katie?" she stuttered, her teeth chattering along to her body's shakes.

Katie's voice was so far away, the sound reaching her ears at a faltered speed. She wanted to hear her properly, to talk to her normally, but it was too painful, so she just sobbed into the phone.

"I can't breath, I can't, I can't Katie, I can't."

There was panic on the other end of the phone, a note of concern and finally a plea to wait for her to arrive home and to try to relax because it was going to be okay. Her words provided little comfort as Emily felt her chest tighten further and she wondered how she was still conscious.

*

The front door banged opened and Katie rushed into the house, searching the downstairs until she found Emily in the garden. She didn't notice her at first, crouched into a ball in the corner of the greenhouse. Katie rushed to her side. Emily looked up at her sister, her eyes soaked with tears, her cheeks red from the rivers sliding down them. Emily could feel her next to her, could sense a touch across her arms, but she could barely feel it.

"What happened?" Katie gasped, kneeling in front of her.

"I can't, breathe," she sobbed,

Katie sighed, taking her sister's hands, "It's okay, it's going to be okay, just look at me, you know how to deal with this, just focus on me Ems,"

-

But Emily was feeling out of control, her emotions were flying around pushing her body to it's limits. She tried to look at Katie, she tried to follow her instructions, but it was too difficult and she couldn't handle it.

Katie mumbled to herself, "This isn't working,"

"Help…me, K, Katie," Emily sobbed.

"It's going to be okay," Katie assured her, reaching for her mobile and dialling a number.

"Wh, what…what are you…d, doing?" Emily asked.

Katie didn't answer her, "Hello, can I get an ambulance please?"

*

The oxygen travelled through her nose and mouth and pushed it's way through the constrictions and into her lungs. Each tiny pocket was expanding with the introduction of extra oxygen. As soon as her breathing became more controllable, Emily found her body returning to normal and her mind following closely behind.

"Is that helping?" the paramedic woman asked and Emily nodded. "Has this happened before?"

Katie answered for her, "Yes, but not as bad, I can usually help her to calm down."

"Okay," the paramedic muttered as she injected Emily, "This is a slight sedative, it won't knock you out, but it will make you very drowsy, Katie, will you be able to stay with her?"

Katie nodded and squeezed Emily's hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I suggest you book an appointment with your GP asap, anxiety attacks need to be managed properly."

*

The sun shone through the blinds, causing Emily to squint. She felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks after being knocked over by a bus. Her head was heavy and she felt sick. Katie stood beside her and Emily could feel her eyes burning a hole into her head. She had clung to her all night and wouldn't leave her alone when she'd insisted on visiting the doctor alone. She'd badgered her and Emily had finally given in, not having the energy to complain any longer.

"Emily Fitch," the doctor called. Emily stood up and followed him out of the waiting room, wanting to shoo Katie, who was still attached to her hip.

The room was familiar. She wondered how many more times she'd spend in the little room with the little old man with glasses that claimed to be a medical professional.

-

"I hear you've been having panic attacks?" he asked, looking concerned. Emily nodded, not really wanting to tell him about it. "How many have you had?"

"A few," Katie stepped in when Emily didn't answer. "She started having them at the end of September and she's had at least two more since then."

"Thank you," the doctor mumbled, before writing something on a piece of paper. "Emily, why didn't you tell me about the panic attack when I saw you at the end of September?"

Emily could feel Katie's eyes fixed upon her, staring in confusion at keeping the truth about her attacks from the doctor. She sensed that Katie had something to say, some comment to make about her actions. But the room stayed silent and Emily finally looked up at the doctor.

"I didn't want to have to go through tests again, I just wanted to take the medication you gave me and be happy again."

The doctor sighed, "Emily, anxiety attacks work differently to depression. If I'd known that you were having attacks, I could have prescribed you a different type of anti-depressant that is more effective in dealing with these attacks."

"Oh," Emily whispered, regretting her earlier actions. "Can you give me that now?"

-

The doctor was helpful. He gave her a new prescription and gave her some leaflets on managing attacks. They filled out the prescription and went home. As soon as the door was closed, Katie leapt at her.

"You did this to yourself Ems, if you'd told the doctor in the first place none of this would have happened, you're well out of line."

Emily wanted to scream, but she just stared at her sister and responded calmly, "I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought the other pills would have been enough."

"But you weren't you stupid cow, you frightened me to death yesterday, I thought you were going to die or something."

Emily wanted to laugh at Katie's overreaction, but she didn't feel like laughing. She didn't really feel like anything. She wondered how it was possible to feel so empty when she hadn't even taken anything yet. She sat down as Katie continued to moan at her actions and blocked out her sisters voice. Eventually Katie got bored and walked out of the room, leaving Emily alone with her empty brain.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a message to tell me what you think about the story.**


	20. Chapter 20 Naomi

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I particularly appreciate the reviews where you have observed what is going on around what I've actually written and generally the reviews that give me ideas and help me to create thoughts about the story that then go on to help me write it. You guys might not realise that you inspire with me with your words and without your reviews I certainly wouldn't be here writing chapter 20 of a third part to a series. So thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

It had been a slow week. She'd tried to keep her mind off what happened with Emily, but it was impossible to do so. It hurt to think that Emily had let her touch her and kiss her in the way that she did, only to push her away again as soon as it was over. It had felt amazing to be there with her, to feel the heat emanating between them, to feel the intensity that she knew wasn't just a feeling inside her head. She was confused. If Emily had felt it too, then how could she be so cold?

-

The politics lecture bored her, she'd tried to listen to the monotonous voice of the lecturer, but it was just too difficult to do. She looked around the room and noticed several people with their heads on their desks, or their necks titled so far back that they probably weren't conscious. It made her laugh. When she was walking out of the lecture hall, she spotted Drew walking out in front of her. She didn't aim to go up to him, but when she found herself walking beside him, she decided to chance a discussion.

"How are things?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Good, very good, it was a bit tough after Laila, but I'm getting there."

Naomi didn't have a clue what he was talking about and when he finally realised that he told her about their Christmas together. She felt sad for them. He said it was for the best and she couldn't help wonder if it was the same between her and Emily.

"Do you fancy grabbing a drink?" Drew asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Ever since Christmas I haven't really seen any of the usual group, think they blame me."

"Sure," she smiled.

*

The pub was noisy for a Tuesday afternoon, there was sports on the television and a group of rowdy men were watching avidly. Naomi and Drew found a small corner away from the noise and settled down.

"Have you spoken to Emily since the thing at the party?" he questioned, sidestepping from a previous discussion about Laila.

Naomi sighed, "Yes," she felt tears approach her eyes and had to bite her lip to stop the tears strolling down her face.

"You don't sound too happy about that," he noticed.

"It's complicated," she whispered, "Emily and I nearly got together last week."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, curiously.

Naomi paused, "I love her and I told her that, but as soon as something happened between us, she went cold."

The final words Emily spoke to her repeated themselves over and again in her mind. "It was a nice end." She still wanted to scream, or cry, or both. She couldn't understand how it could be a nice end when she was hoping for it to be the beginning. She wondered if the sex had been too intense, too much for the start of a relationship that needed work. They'd rushed in at the deep end like they so often did. Naomi knew they needed to take a few steps back, start dating and kissing and progress to an intense sexual relationship. Maybe it was too late.

-

"Maybe she doesn't need you to love her," Drew muttered, "maybe she just needs you to be there."

His theory puzzled her. Emily had announced her love. If she didn't want her to love her back, then why bring up the 'L' word? Then it hit her. There was no trust between them. There was no confidence that they would look after each other, not break each others hearts. She had forgotten about trust the moment she had kissed Emily. She had forgotten how important trust was to the girl that turned her back on their relationship because it was lacking.

"I think we took too many steps too soon," Naomi sighed, "Maybe Ems isn't ready for that."

-

The afternoon was enjoyable, after the deep and meaningful they'd pushed aside their troubles and spent time as friends. They both found themselves getting hyper off Fanta, something that Drew hadn't expected, but had enjoyed fully. They played pool and giggled for most of the three hours they spent together. She'd forgotten what it was like to have fun with friends, without dramas and she embraced the thought of being friends with someone who shared so many of her interests.

"I think you need to grow a beard," Naomi mumbled, rubbing Drew's slight stubble. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Me? Grow a beard? Maybe if I give it ten years."

"You could buy one of those fake ones and superglue it to your stubble."

He looked scared, "Would you superglue fake hair to your head?"

"No!"

They were interrupted by the sound of Naomi's phone ringing, she dug into her bag and pushed the green button, pressing the phone to her ear as Bill's voice started speaking fast into the handset.

"Wait a minute, slow down," she gasped, "She's in hospital?"

-

After a very brief discussion she hung up the phone and turned to Drew with half a smile and half a look of concern on her face.

"I need to go, I need to find a bus or a…a train," she muttered, looking around for her bag and her jacket.

"Is everything okay? Someone in the hospital?"

Naomi grinned, "My mum, she's having a baby, she's in labour. I have to, I have to find my, my purse, I need my railcard, I need some money."

She knew she wasn't making much sense as she searched through her bag for her purse, she felt flustered and scared and happy all at the same time.

"Damn I don't have enough on me," she sighed, looking up at Drew.

Drew pulled her bag out of her hands and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I have a car, would you like me to drive you?"

"I have to go to Bristol," she informed him, expecting him to change his mind.

"No worries, show me the way.

*

The car was only small, but it was a car and it would get her from Bath to Bristol quicker than the train. Her mind was a muddle of thoughts and feelings, everything to do with Emily had been pushed aside to make way for all of her anxieties about becoming a big sister. The baby was almost six weeks early, which concerned her. But Bill had said that her mum was doing fine and the doctors weren't too worried. She felt nervous but very happy. In a few short hours she would meet the tiny little person whom she could call her sister and her life would change beyond recognition.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter, except for the end part (minus Drew), everything else just sort of appeared as I was writing. I hope it doesn't appear too random. I hope you'll all leave a nice quick review (or not so quick if you want to write a essay long review, I'm happy with that).**


	21. Chapter 21 Emily

**Thanks for the reviews. Happy Easter everyone and I hope you've all had a lovely weekend. Happy Sunday to anyone who doesn't celebrate Easter. I'm starting to formalise my plans for the final chapters of this story, though I'm sure there's more than a couple left to come. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

**I can't remember who asked, but no Drew is just a friend, nothing more! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

A cool breeze hit the side of her cheek, brushing past her skin with a gentle touch. Emily opened her eyes and looked for a place the breeze was coming from. She rolled her eyes and sighed at the sleeping body of her twin sister lay on the bed beside where she had just sat up. She wanted to get mad, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead she climbed out of bed and continued her day, showering and getting changed. As she was brushing through her wet hair she heard her sister stir from the bed and watched as she sat up, her eyes semi-closed with tiredness.

"Morning babysitter," Emily muttered sarcastically.

Katie yawned, "What time is it?"

"After nine, how long have you been in my bed?"

"I came up around twelve and you were tossing and turning," Katie informed her as though that justified her presence.

"Don't forget who's room this is," Emily told her, despite being months behind on winning the battle.

"Yeah, yeah," Katie sighed, pulling her weary body out of the bed. "Fancy going out for lunch? I know somewhere well nice."

There was nothing planned, Emily noted, recalling her weekly schedule and her diary page. She wanted to turn Katie down, she would have rather spent the day attempting to complete an assignment. But she couldn't be bothered listening to the argument for going out, if she turned her down.

"I'm going to dry my hair downstairs, be ready in half an hour?"

*

The cafe was quiet and the smells coming from the kitchen made Emily feel like she hadn't eaten in a week. They quickly ordered something to eat and Emily snacked on biscuits while they waited.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I need to fit into a wedding dress I'm gonna look well fat if I eat that stuff, you shouldn't eat them either."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "They're oaty so they're not too bad, besides I don't have a wedding dress to fit into,"

"No, but you will have a bridesmaids dress to fit into,"

Emily's face took over and forced her to smile, "Definitely?"

"Who else would I want beside me on my big day? Other than Howie of course, but lavender would look well bad on him,"

-

Emily joined in as Katie laughed at her own joke. She was enjoying the company, enjoying the relaxed, non pressured time they were having.

"You've been spending a lot of your time with Howard lately, " Emily mused.

"Since he proposed we've just wanted to be together every day, its well good being in love."

It was something to be happy about, Emily knew that. But she also felt jealous. Katie's life was falling into place and Emily still had no one special. Or at least she'd pushed away the one chance she had. She didn't know why she changed the subject but the words just flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I slept with Naomi,"

-

Katie's eyes opened wide, her mouth stopped moving and she was staring at her.

"When did that happen?" Katie gasped.

"Just before I had the attack,"

Katie shook her head, shocked, "Did she leave you like that? Did she fucking leave you? She is well out of line Ems, just say the word and I'll fucking rip her hair out,"

"No," Emily interrupted, "It wasn't like that. It was perfect Katie, the way she...it was everything I'd ever dreamed about."

"Then how did you get from perfect to your attack? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything, it was me. I fucked her over, I let her sleep with me and then I just froze and let her walk out of there,"

"What? You're not like that, tell me the truth, she's well out of line Ems,"

"No, it was all me. I just, I saw it all Katie, everything we'd been through. I saw it all in my head and I couldn't handle it. I want her, but, but I'm scared to have her."

"You're not making any sense, that's well confusing Ems."

"It doesn't make any sense to me either, why do you think I was such a mess?!"

"You need to stop all of this Ems, you're better than this. Chasing the same girl for years, you're not like that. You said you wanted Naomi to move on but you didn't let yourself do the same. That's well unfair if you ask me."

-

It made her angry that Katie had to have her say on Naomi. She regretted bringing the subject up and wished she could turn back the clock just a few minutes to before she told her. She let her mind wander as her mouth took control of her words.

"I didn't ask you Katie, this is none of your business,"

"It is my business when I have to leave my fiancé in the middle of something important just to stop you from having a full on breakdown."

Emily felt annoyed, "I'm sorry that my problems are such an inconvenience," she stood up, pushing her chair back so fast it almost fell over.

"They're not Ems, but you cant tell me they're not my business when I'm always the one to pick up the pieces, I could be living with Howard right now if I wasn't worried that leaving you alone would be the wrong thing to do."

She knew it was cold and ungrateful, but she was sick of being told what to do, "Then why don't you? I don't wanna live with you anymore either,"

"I didn't say I didn't..."

"Yes you did, so go. It doesn't bother me, I don't need you cluttering up my life, taking my stuff. I'm fine on my own."

Katie's eyes looked wild with frustration and anger, she pushed her chair back too and stood up, "Fine, don't come crying to me the next time you need calming down,"

"I wont," Emily grinned.

"Good,"

"That's sorted then,"

"Ill go home and pack my stuff right now, Howie is gonna be well excited." Katie muttered.

"Not as excited as me," Emily smirked.

"Nor me,"

-

The deep red hair atop Katie's head flew past her eyes as her sister left the cafe. Emily felt like crying; she didn't want Katie to go, she didn't want to be alone and once again she had made a mess of her life. She knew Katie was just trying to help. She had asked Naomi to move on, no matter how much it bothered her, she had given her permission to love someone else. But she hadn't really given herself the same honour. She wondered what to do, how best to fix the problems she had created, but she couldn't think, her mind was fuzzy. She knew Katie would need time to cool down, so she sent a message to Naomi 'I need to see you, to apologise,', it was brief, it wasn't giving her hope, or suggesting they could make a go of things, it was just an olive branch for an old friend who, despite everything they had been through, was still special and still mattered enough to be in her life.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think of it all! So reviews please?!**


	22. Chapter 22 Naomi

**Thank you for the reviews, can I just ask; where is everyone? :-p I'm assuming busy with the long weekend? Well I hope you all return soon because I'm missing all the long reviews you guys post! :D**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler, but it's still pushing the storyline forwards, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Five tiny fingers clutched the large adult finger on Naomi's right hand. It was a grasp that melted her heart and sent her body into a feeling of natural, pure pleasure. The tiny baby sleeping in her arms had grabbed hold of her, had taken hold of her heart and was not willing to give up her place in Naomi's life without a whimper or a squeak. Bill had tried to take Lexie from her arms, but the tiny baby had let him know that the only place she wanted to be was with her big sister. Naomi remembered seeing photos of her as a baby. As she watched Lexie sleep in her arms, her tiny chest rising and falling with every breath, she couldn't help notice her features, so perfectly formed, so similar to baby Naomi from almost twenty years ago. Tears pricked her eyes and she wanted to cry, her body elated with a joy so strong that she wondered if she'd ever feel sad again. Every sad emotion, every confused thought was sent into oblivion, pushed out from the field of gravity causing it to float around in space without a way of returning to earth. She knew the feeling wouldn't last that long in reality, but she decided to grab hold of it and embrace the most amazing feeling in her life.

"Sorry to interrupt," Drew whispered as he entered the room and stood beside Naomi and the baby.

"That's okay," she smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"I have to get back, will you be okay?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes, that's fine, thanks so much for driving me here."

"Anytime Naomi," he smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder in friendly way, before leaving the room almost as quickly as he'd entered it.

*

She didn't want to leave. The last twenty four hours of her life had been so eventful and so full of emotions that she didn't want to return to reality just yet. Lexie and her mum had been allowed to go home after a night in the hospital, they were both happy and healthy and there were no problems keeping them there.

"Are you sure you don't want Bill to call the uni and get you a couple of days off?" her mum had asked as she nursed the blonde haired, blue eyed child in her arms.

"No, I have a lecture tomorrow and then it'll be the weekend, I'll come back then, I promise."

Tears strolled down her mum's cheeks and Naomi felt guilty. She didn't want to leave her, she didn't want to leave any of them. But she couldn't afford to miss lectures. The moment her mum began to sob, Lexie pulled away and opened up her lungs. After ten minutes they were both still crying.

"I'm sorry Nomey," she cried out, "I'm just so tired and emotional."

It was difficult not to laugh at her mum's hysteria, but she controlled herself and curled up next to them on the sofa.

"Would you like me to take her while you freshen up?"

*

They were left alone for only five minutes and within that time Lexie had settled into the crook of her arm, her tiny chest rising and falling with each sleepy breath. The thought of parting ways with the little girl who had attached herself to her heart, was difficult. She felt guilty that Lexie had settled so easily into her embrace and so sad that she couldn't spend every waking moment with her. But she knew life had to go on, even if she didn't want it too.

"See you can't leave us," Naomi's mum muttered as she sat back down beside them, "You're so good with her, she's sleeping there so happily."

"I think she knows I'm her sister,"

"Of course she does love, she knows how much she's loved."

Naomi handed her sister back to her mum as she felt vibrations in her pocket, her phone buzzed and she flipped it open to reveal a text message.

-

Naomi read the message aloud, "I need to see you, to apologise."

"What's that?" her mum asked, resting the baby on her shoulder for burping.

"A message from Emily,"

"The girl you like?"

Naomi nodded, "It's become more complicated."

The situation was quick to explain and though it still felt strange for Naomi to be telling her mum about her confusing relationship with Emily, it also felt nice to share her life with her in a way she'd never done before.

"It sounds like Emily needs to learn to trust you again,"

Naomi sighed, "Yes, I know you're right. I just don't know how to do it. How can you show someone you can be trusted?"

"I wish I knew love," her mum muttered, "You've just got to be a friend, don't push her until she's ready and show her that you're not going anywhere."

*

The train ride was lonely. The sweet smell of her baby sister was fading, hidden by the rancid smell of BO and alcohol on the breath of a man sat across from her. She didn't mind train journeys, except when she was forced to sit closer than she'd ever choose to a person she didn't know. Her arms felt empty and her heart felt lost. She wondered if it would be easy to move on from how she was feeling and feel okay with not being in the same city as Lexie. She'd always thought it wouldn't have been possible to live so far from Emily, but she'd managed it. The train pulled into the station in the mid afternoon and Naomi wondered what to do first. She wanted to go back to her halls and sleep, she wanted to go to a café and have a big greasy fry up, but she also wanted to go see Emily. It had hurt when she'd pushed her away, but everyone she spoke to made fair points. So much had happened and there was so much baggage between them that it would take time to rebuild the trust they once had. Naomi decided what she wanted to do, so she pulled her rucksack onto her back and walked off in the direction of Emily's house.

**AN: Thanks for reading. You see the green button just below this, just press that and write a comment in the box below it, go on, I dare you! ;-) Did that work? :-p**


	23. Chapter 23 Emily

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys, such lovely long reviews too! :-) You probably know how much I appreciate them since I tell you everytime I post, but I do, I really do. I love reading them and I love to hear your thoughts. So, here's another chapter.**

**Oh and did anyone notice my mistake in Chapyer 15? "****Her frow burrowed" it's meant to be brow furrowed...I can't believe I did that. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The house was empty, the room that was previously laden with all of Katie's things was barely a shell of it's previous existence. It wasn't what she had wanted. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to wake up in the morning to silence and go to bed without saying goodnight to someone. Emily hadn't realised how much she relied on her sister until the moment she walked out of the front door with her bags in hand. It hurt. It was like a headache fixed in her mind, a dull ache that she couldn't remove. It was fine at first, the first few hours were no different to Katie staying the night at Howard's. But then it hit her how alone she was. Nobody to talk to, nobody to be there if she needed them. It wasn't good to get herself worked up, but tears built in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. It was the beginning, her heart began to race, her mouth became dry and she wanted to sob, but her chest started to tighten and she couldn't breath. She had to calm down, she knew she had to calm down. But all she could think about was loneliness and how much it hurt to have no one there. It was ironic really that the reason she was a mess was because Katie had left and the only person who could help her through her mess, was Katie. The cycle of irony continued turning in her mind, making her feel worse and worse. Emily sat on the bottom step of the stairs, unable to move, too scared of herself to do anything but sit in silence, breathing deeply.

*

A strange shadow clouded her thoughts, hid her away from what was going on around her. Emily could feel herself sat on the step, but she was too busy worrying about her breathing to notice anything around her. Until there was a knock at the door. It was placed only a metre from where she sat; she could see it, she could see the dark brown uPVC frame, it was within her reach, but she just felt exhausted.

"Emily?" a voice asked from the other side of the door; it was gentle, it was soft, it made her feel so warm inside.

She took a deep breath, trying to build up as much strength as she could before shouting out, "Naomi?"

The door handle turned and the door pushed open. It was like clouds were parting as Emily saw Naomi's head appear in the gap. She smiled slightly, her body shaking from the effect of the attack. Naomi looked worried.

-

"Ems? What's wrong?" she asked, rushing to her side, sitting down on the step and putting a hand gently on her back.

"I can't," Emily began, panting out breaths, "breath properly."

Naomi's hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile, but Emily reached out and took it from her.

"Don't, I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine," Naomi mused, stroking her hair from her face. "What's going on?"

"I," she breathed out, "panic, sometimes."

-

The deep blue eyes grew wide, her pupils travelling back and forth as she stared at Emily. She looked confused, she looked worried and she looked regretful.

"What can I do?" Naomi muttered, kneeling in front of Emily on the floor and taking her hands. "How can I make you feel better?"

Emily shook her head as Naomi moved her hands to Emily's face, "Look into my eyes,"

She did as Naomi said, she stared into the deep blue oceans before her, following the multiple shades of blue as they stared back into her eyes. Each breath she took followed the same pattern as Naomi's breathing and she slowly felt herself returning to normal. Emily continued to stare into Naomi's eyes, giving her body time to recover from the attack.

*

The mug of coffee was steaming in her hands, it felt warm against her skin and the boiling liquid travelled down her throat, making her body feel warm from the inside out. Naomi sat opposite with her own mug of coffee, a concerned look still spread across her deep blue pupils.

"Is that helping?" Emily nodded, "This isn't the first?"

"No," she sighed, "I've had several, Katie usually calms me down, but the last one she had to call an ambulance. It's better controlled now, I'm on different medication."

"Where is Katie?"

"She moved in with her fiancé."

Naomi's brow furrowed, a look of confusion that quickly turned into a smile.

-

"Katie and Howard are getting married?"

Emily nodded, regretting bringing up her sister's love life through fear she'd lose control again. She took a few deep breaths and continued to sip her coffee, hoping the subject would change. Thankfully, Naomi had news of her own.

"My mum is getting married to a guy called Bill, they just had a baby, last night actually."

"What?" Emily gasped, almost choking on a mouthful of coffee. "She was pregnant? Why didn't you…"

"I didn't know until Christmas," Naomi grinned. "I have a baby sister, they called her Lexie."

There was something in Naomi's tone of voice that made Emily feel happy. A sound of elation and happiness that made Emily wonder where the girl who had broken down weeks before had gone.

-

"You seem different, you seem happy."

"I am happy," Naomi grinned. "Everything, it's, I've just felt a lot better since I told my mum everything, she's so different lately and now with Lexie."

They shared a smile, a sweet, friendly smile that sent shockwaves down Emily's spine. She longed to touch Naomi's soft cheeks, to kiss her bright lips and to hold her in her arms again. But everything she felt was still there, every fear she had didn't disappear.

"Why did you come?" Emily muttered, despite being scared of the answer.

"I came to tell you that I want to be your friend,"

Emily frowned, "What about the other day?"

"You don't need that, not right now," Naomi told her. "We've just found each other again, we're getting to know each other and I don't want to lose you as a friend. You're obviously not ready to let me into your heart, so I want us to start somewhere else."

-

Silence filled the room as Emily took in Naomi's words. They made sense. They worked through her brain, tidying up the messy thoughts she'd gained from the past few months, putting things into compartments, pushing things into cupboards and closing the doors. It wasn't going to fix everything, it wasn't going to make everything okay straight away. But Emily felt hopeful for the first time. She had told Naomi she wanted her, but backed down at the first hurdle. It wasn't the right thing to do. But Naomi was still there. She held up her mug, smiling as she toasted the future.

"To friendship."

"To friendship," Naomi echoed as they clinked their mugs together.

**AN: Thanks for reading, my dare seemed to be successful last time, but I'll try something else now...erm...I promise to send you fictional chocolate if you review? That's not gonna work. Review anyway, please! :-D**


	24. Chapter 24 Naomi

**Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate your comments and thoughts, it is so overwhelming when I see how many reviews you lot have given me and I feel honoured that you've all enjoyed my story enough to review so much. *Hands out lots of fictional chocolate.***

**To one of my anonymous reviewers - is Naomi's mum called Gina? I wondered if we'd heard a name, but I couldn't think for the life of me what it was, so I just had to keep writing Naomi's mum, which didn't sit well with me at times. Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was one that I decided to do after several of your comments, it was certainly a vital one in the story in my opinion so I thank you for bringing the thought of it to my attention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The seat was made of cheap plastic, it was an uncomfortable fit, one which she would rather not have to be sat in. But as she waited in the café she knew it was the right thing to do. Katie had sounded confused on the phone, like it was such a strange thing for Naomi to call her up and request a meeting. Naomi twiddled her thumbs whilst her fingers rested around the coffee cup, she didn't feel nervous, but there was an element of anxiousness that made her feel restless. Then the door opened and the red haired girl sat down opposite. Naomi wondered how best to begin the conversation, but before she could decide, her mouth took over.

"How could you leave Emily alone?"

Katie's eyes were wild with confusion, she frowned, her face explaining all of her emotions without words. Naomi took a deep breath, she felt angry, especially when Katie didn't reply.

-

"So? Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

The twin looked at her, "Explain myself? Why should I explain myself to you?"

"You left Emily alone, I care about her,"

"Care about her do you? You're well out of line. I'm not the one who fucking left her to almost die,"

She was confused. She couldn't understand what Katie was talking about, so she just stared back at her, hoping she'd continue to expand on what she had said.

"You pick her up just to let her down, how can you sleep with someone and then leave them there in the middle of a panic attack?"

The attack that needed the ambulance, Naomi mused. She knew Katie's description was an over-exaggeration, but she couldn't help getting annoyed. She was trying to blame Naomi, when everything that had happened that day was Emily's fault, or at least she thought it was.

-

"I left because Emily told me too, she didn't want me there, what's your excuse?"

"Just because someone says they don't want you, doesn't mean they don't,"

"Funny that, I was going to say the same to you,"

Their eyes locked in a battle between who was right and who was wrong. Neither of them wanted to look away as they both breathed deeply. Naomi knew they weren't getting anywhere, so she sidestepped and turned away.

"I'm not the bad guy anymore Katie, I love Emily and I will not sit by and watch you hurt her,"

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Me? Hurt her? I think you're talking about yourself,"

"No, I'm not. When you left she had an attack, she needed you there Katie. How could you leave her alone when she needs someone with her?"

"I'm not her fucking babysitter," she snapped, before whispering "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You may not be her babysitter, but she's relies on you and you just walk out on her?"

"I think you're forgetting that she wanted me to leave. I tried to tell her that I didn't want to go, but she didn't want me there, she didn't want me cluttering up her life."

"Are you stupid or something?" Naomi asked, then regretted it as soon as she saw the look in Katie's eyes.

-

Those brown eyes, so similar to Emily's, looked lost. Naomi could see into her soul, she could see the pain and the hurt and anger inside of them but mostly, Katie looked regretful.

She looked down at her hands, her voice sounding frail, "I didn't want to go,"

"Then why did you?" Naomi snapped, a little too harshly.

"I'm sick of being the only one there to help her, she's my sister and I love her, but she's such hard work at the moment and I don't know how much more I can handle."

Naomi felt her cold front melting slightly, she bit her lip and wished she could disappear into a hole in the ground. She'd never understood the need to protect a sibling before, but in the days since Lexie was born she couldn't help feel like she'd been let in on the big secret in how to deal with siblings. She silently commended Katie for everything she had done, then rested a hand over Katie's.

-

"You've done a good job keeping her sane, I think without you maybe she'd be worse,"

Katie let herself smile slightly, "Thanks, but you're right, I let her down well bad. I shouldn't have gone."

"Nobody can blame you for wanting an easier life, besides, it's only natural that you'd want to live with the guy you're going to marry,"

"How did…" Katie muttered, but Naomi interrupted her.

"Ems told me, congratulations, I'm glad you've found someone you're happy to be with."

They shared contact again, their eyes met in a moment of reconciliation. Naomi had spent so long battling with Katie about Emily, that she had missed the few moments they had had as friends.

-

"You need to sort yourself out Naomi," Katie told her, pushing the conversation back towards Emily.

"I am sorted," she muttered.

"Emily loves you, you know that," Naomi nodded, "But she's scared, can you see? I know that she wants to be with you,"

Naomi smiled, "I want to be with her too,"

"Then you need to prove to her that she can trust you, that you can be everything she ever wanted you to be, don't screw it up or I'll rip your hair out."

They laughed together for a moment, Naomi nodded and assured her that she wouldn't hurt Emily again. It was everything she had ever wanted too and the thought of screwing it up, she just knew that if it didn't work out this time, there wouldn't be another chance.

**AN: Thank you for reading...reviews anyone?**


	25. Chapter 25 Emily

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you know I love them and you guys so much! I really wish this story could go on forever, damn life getting in the way! :(**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, writing it = fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The peace and quiet was becoming normal. It was nice not to have to fight over which TV show to watched, or what take out to get in. Emily missed it, but she was beginning to accept her new found freedom. Until the door banged open and Katie barged into the house with a face that looked ready for the kill.

"Thanks for knocking," Emily muttered sarcastically as she looked up from a game show.

"What the fuck is wrong with men?"

Emily sighed, "Oh hello Ems, its nice to see you since we haven't spoken in a week and I hope we can put our argument behind us,"

Katie frowned at her, "What?"

"Never mind, what's going on?"

It felt comfortable to forget about their fight and share a conversation that didn't end in a disagreement. Emily knew they would have to face up to their problems sooner or later, but she happily listened to the latest drama on the Howie and Katie show.

-

"So he says to dad 'that's alright Mr Fitch, I'll make sure she stays a virgin until the wedding night' what sort of a brain-dead, 18th century slut does he think I am?"

"Dad?"

"No Howard, I'm 20 years old and this is modern day Britain. He can't tell me what to do and I don't belong to anyone, he's well out of line,"

"I'm sure Howard is just..."

But Katie interrupted her, "Not Howard, dad"

"I'm confused,"

Emily couldn't help but laugh. The whole conversation made her want to roll around on the floor. But she tried to hide her chuckles, unsuccessfully.

"This is not funny, it's my life and its well bad"

"You have to admit the idea of dad and Howard owning you is kind of funny, what next? Is Howard going to pay dad some money for you?"

"Stop laughing at me, no wonder I moved out,"

"You moved out because I told you to, not because you wanted to," Emily corrected her.

Katie shrugged, "Same thing. What should I do?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "And you wonder why I'm gay...I have no idea."

-

Emily watched her sister as silence fell on the room. They just sat there watching the game show like they used to do on a lazy weekday. It felt nice to sit together, to spend time in the same room, even if they weren't talking.

"I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me," Katie muttered, not looking up from the TV.

Emily glanced over, then returned her attention to the game show, "I'm sorry for being a complete head case lately."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch," Katie continued.

"I'm sorry that I've relied on you so much," Emily muttered.

"I'm sorry that..."

Emily laughed, interrupting Katie, "Okay we get it, we're both sorry, can we stop apologising?"

Katie nodded, "Sorry!" then they burst out laughing, sharing a glanced between themselves.

It was easy to laugh with Katie, the familiar sound of their laughs coinciding with each other. Emily felt happy to have fixed things with her. She was glad they hadn't sat down and discussed everything because she knew there was no need, the way they'd made up was typical of their relationship and it made Emily feel good to know that some things never change.

Katie's voice was so quiet that Emily barely heard her speak, "Ems?"

"Yes?"

"Would you really hate me if I didn't move back in?"

"Sure I would," Emily joked, "Of course not, you're in love and you're happy, you deserve to do what you want to do based on your feelings not based on whether your sister can live alone or not,"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Katie checked, unsure, "Howie will be totally cool with me moving back here,"

"Are you joking? And have you coming into my room at all hours of the day and night and sharing all my things? I'll be glad to get rid of you," Emily laughed, grinning, "Seriously though, I will miss you, but I'm happy for you."

-

Silence filled the room again, a comfortable, normal silence that made Emily feel sad. She didn't want Katie to go, but she knew it was the right thing to do. A lump began to form in the back of her throat, so she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm meeting Naomi for lunch, so I'm going to get ready."

Katie's eyebrow raised as she spoke, "A date?"

Emily rolled her eyes, the lump disappearing as she felt like laughing, "No, just lunch. I don't know what is going on but she just wants to be friends or something, so we're hanging out, enjoying each others company,"

"She wants to fuck your brains out, you know that right?" Katie asked.

Emily bit her lip, "I know, but were going slow. It's working out well,"

"That's good then,"

*

Emily climbed off the bus with Naomi close to her heal. She didn't know where she was or what they were doing there, but the day was mild and the sun shone through the clouds.

"What is this?" Emily muttered, partly to herself.

"A picnic," Naomi informed her, pulling a blanket out of her bag.

Emily was confused, "A picnic? I thought we were just having lunch,"

Naomi bit her lip, "We are...picnic style."

There was a question that formed in Emily's mind. She wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. So she waited and followed Naomi across a field, through a farm and into a quiet, empty picnic area. Naomi lay the blanket down and patted the space next to her, which Emily graciously took.

"Naomi?" Emily sighed, her question finally reaching her lips. Naomi looked up expectantly as she emptied the contents of her bag.

"Don't take this the wrong way, it's a lovely gesture and a nice day, but...did you think this was a date?"

-

As soon as the words were out there Emily felt stupid, she was raining on a beautiful gesture that in most cases she would have happily accepted. Thankfully Naomi's lips curled into a smile.

"No I didn't think this was a date,"

"You don't?" Emily asked, surprised by the disappointment in her own voice.

Naomi stared at her, as though she was searching for the answer to a question she didn't want to ask. Her lip hidden by her teeth, a nervous expression on her face.

"I think of it more as a pre-date," she mumbled, still a little unsure of herself.

"What's that?" Emily asked,

Naomi's hand reached out and wrapped her long, slender fingers around Emily's. Emily felt sick, her stomach was in knots as she noted the action so similar to the first move she'd made when they'd first slept together. She swallowed, surprised by the lump that had formed in her throat. She wasn't sure she wanted this, she wasn't sure she felt comfortable with the speed things were going at.

-

"It's a date," Naomi whispered, "No, a lunch where I ask you, where I..."

Naomi took a breath, struggling to get her words out.

"Will you go on a date with me Emily Fitch?"

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry and she wanted to kiss her. Not passionately, just a thank you for the gesture that now made her feel glad to be there. Instead she looked down then let her eyes look up to Naomi in a flirtatious way.

"I'd love to."

**AN: Thank you for reading, that was a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed it just as much!**


	26. Chapter 26 Naomi

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm so desperate to share this chapter with you so I'm going to post it now and make you all feel a certain emotion that I hope will be well accepted.**

**Just to warn you all, this story will end on chapter 30. That means 4 more after this one. I know, sadness, much. :( I'm going to miss writing it. But if I don't stop soon, I will actually fail my university degree, then have to redo my assignments and so will have to not go work at a summer camp in the summer and so will lose the money I have paid to do that...so basically the sadness at the loss of this story will be a lot better than all the other sadnesses in my life if this story continues to take over my life.**

**But I hope I can get my assignments done quickly so that I can come back and write something, anything. Anyway, enough babbling. Long live Naomily fics and I look forward to reading everyone elses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Music was pounding its way through the walls as Naomi climbed out of the car. The usually quiet street was plagued by a distant beat that made Naomi laugh. Emily loved music, but she never played it so loud the whole world would be pissed off. She approached the door and knocked as hard as she could, knowing that the chance of a response was slim. After ten minutes she pulled out her mobile and dialled Emily's number. The phone picked up after several rings.

"Are you at home?" Naomi asked noticing the music disappear from around her and only fill the background of her conversation.

"Course," Emily replied, causing Naomi's lips to curl at the sound of her voice.

"Then open your fucking door,"

Naomi heard that familiar laugh of her date. The dialling tone signalled the end of the call and Emily appeared at the door moments later.

-

"I thought you were standing me up," she smiled as she looked the girl up and down.

"Why would I do that?"

Naomi bit her lip as she took in Emily's appearance, paying close attention to the cleavage peaking through her jacket and her face flushed with make up.

"You look..." she began to say, her eyes wild with the images her mind produced and she imagined underneath the red heads clothes.

Emily grinned coyly, "You too."

-

Her hand clasped the car door handle as Naomi pulled it open, stepping aside to let Emily enter.

"What is this?" Emily laughed as Naomi climbed into the drivers seat and started up the engine.

"Just taking you out, being the man," Naomi mumbled, then noticing the stereotype, corrected herself, "well the role that men are supposed to take."

Emily laughed again, the sweet sound of her chuckles reached Naomi's ears like the sound of birds singing in the morning. A good start, she thought to herself as they drove away from the house.

*

The engine cut out and Naomi climbed out of the car before opening Emily's door. They stood together in the car park as Naomi let Emily react to their location.

"An aquarium?" she frowned, her voice without emotion. Naomi couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not.

"Is this alright?" she checked.

Emily took a moment to answer, a long moment that made Naomi worry.

Emily drew her words out, "It's...unexpected,"

"Good unexpected, or bad?"

"Good I suppose, I've not been to an aquarium since I was a kid."

"It's going to be fun, I promise," Naomi smiled, resting her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Race you to the door," she called out, before running off towards the entrance.

Red hair flew into Naomi's sight, she was running beside her and Naomi felt relieved that her challenge had been accepted. Then the red hair was ahead and she screamed out, running faster, level with Emily as they reached the door and Emily slapped the glass with both hands.

"I win!" she giggled, holding out a hand in good sportsmanship.

*

Naomi paid for their tickets after an argument over Emily wanting to go halves and they were finally in the aquarium. Naomi wasn't a fan of fish. She didn't dislike them but she'd never found any reason to love them. But as they walked around the first few tanks she was entranced by Emily's reaction; the small noises of glee, the huge grin on her face and the way she clung to Naomi's side.

"That's like the Finding Nemo fish," she mused as they stood in front of a clown fish.

"I know," Naomi muttered, though she had never seen it. "Apparently the guy who drew that fish took his inspiration from this exact fish."

Emily frowned and stared her in the eye, "This fish in Bath inspired a multimillion dollar, worldwide film?" she looked sceptical.

"Erm, sure." Naomi laughed as Emily understood her story.

-

Naomi pulled Emily's arm and dragged her across the room to another tank, where three large fish were swimming around.

"And these fish," she began to say, "They actually have six hearts."

"Six?" Emily asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"That's right," she grinned.

"Wow,"

It was difficult not to laugh at Emily's enthusiasm at her made up facts, but she let Naomi drag her around the room anyway.

-

"This one can crawl across ground," she muttered, checking Emily's face for her reaction.

Emily burst out laughing, shaking her head in disbelief. Naomi let her lips curl into a huge grin and pointed to the small plaque below the tank.

"You think I'm joking this time?" she asked. "The spotted climbing perch is able to absorb oxygen from the air and will crawl overland using its strong pectoral fins."

There was a wide eyed look on Emily's face, she looked shocked and disbelieving, her mouth lay open agape.

"Wow!"

*

The date was coming to an end. Naomi pulled into the street where Emily lived, wishing she could continue driving out the other end of it. Her heart was beating as she dreaded the moment they would have to part. Naomi pulled up outside of the house and climbed out, walking Emily the few seconds to her door, hoping to prolong the day as much as possible. They stood together after Emily had unlocked the door, their eyes staring into each others, searching their souls for answers to questions they both wanted answering. She reached forwards, placing a hand gently on Emily's shoulder as she leant in and kissed her sweet, soft, tender lips. An electric shock travelled down her spine, waking her body as the touch made her feel hungry for more. They pulled away, Naomi bit her lip as Emily grinned back at her.

"I had a great time," she whispered to her date.

"Me too," Emily smiled, stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

*

The drive home was nothing more than a blur; she felt a horrible sense of sorrow as the sun was setting in the sky. The date had been perfect, Emily had been perfect. Each moment, each touch of their skin had made her feel like she could be the person Emily had always wanted. She was ready, she was ready to be whole, to be the perfect girlfriend. She was ready to love fish. Naomi knew that it didn't matter if she thought they were slimy, or dirty, or disgusting to swim in their own excrement. She would always love fish because now they reminded her of the moment that Emily and her were officially back together.

**AN: Thanks for reading, who want to party with me? Go on, send us a party review...**


	27. Chapter 27 Emily

**Thank you all so so so much for the reviews, they make my day and to be honest, they have made my year. I never expected to like Skins and never in my wildest of dreams expected to end up writing a 3 part fanfiction around 3 of the main characters. Gosh how things change.**

**Also, Skins and writing this fic is taking over my life - I didn't swear that much, until I loved the way Emily said fuck off and now it's in my head so much, I've also started using well in the way Katie does. Damn you Skins characters! If I didn't love you so much I'd be wanting to slep you. Thankfully violence is still something I'm against. :-p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The frills and tassels stuck out in all the wrong directions, the colour was a deep shade of sickly green and the material was itchy. Emily stood staring at herself in the mirror, wondering if she'd done something seriously horrible to her sister in a past life, or whether she was humiliating her for some other godforsaken reason.

"Please tell me you're joking," Emily gasped, twirling around as the material stayed still around her. "This is horrible."

Katie tried to look sad, her face contorted in such a way that Emily felt bad for disliking the Bridesmaids dress selection. Until Katie's face turned, her lips curled into a smile that could make even Hitler look like he was joking around. Emily reached out and hit her sister hard on the arm as she stormed off into the changing rooms to remove the atrocity.

"I don't know why they even make stuff like this," Emily shouted from the changing rooms.

"The woman said they've sold two in the last fifteen years."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Why bother even stocking it then?"

"Here's the dress I really want you to wear," Katie called out, pushing the dress through the gap in the curtain.

-

The dress was a pale lavender, the colour that Katie had talked about and by the looks of it, had actually meant. It was beautiful. The skirt reached down to her feet and the top clung to her body in all the right places, with thin straps reaching up over her shoulders. A thin darker coloured strip of fabric reached around the waist, hugging her figure perfectly. She bit her lip, grinning as she opened the curtains.

"Perfect," Katie screamed out as she ran to hug her sister.

"It really is…beautiful," Emily smiled, stroking a stray piece of Katie's hair from her face.

When Emily came out of the changing rooms after returning to her own clothes she gasped as her eyes set on her sister wearing a wedding dress. It was a simple design, no frills or fancy decorations, just simple white fabric that wrapped over another layer by her hip and flowed on down past her feet away from her body. The fabric was textured, a crosshatching that gave it a raw look.

-

Katie smiled as she came out, holding her hands out to Emily's, "What do you think?"

"I think," Emily whispered, cupping Katie's face in her hands, "You look so beautiful."

Her sister's face looked up with a perfect smile, her cheeks turning pink, "Do you think it looks okay?"

Emily nodded, "Howard isn't going to know what hit him."

"Neither will Naomi," Katie winked, elbowing Emily in the ribs playfully.

*

After a few hours of dress shopping they decided to sleep on their decisions, opting for a late lunch over several more hours in which they'd probably choose several more dresses that took their fancy.

"I want the goss," Katie announced halfway through their meal.

"What goss?"

Katie frowned, "What do you mean what goss? The goss on you and Naomi."

"Oh!" Emily smiled, shrugging, "There isn't really much to tell. We're taking it slow, we've been on a few dates, we've kissed and that's about it."

"There must be something better than that Ems!" Katie gasped, disappointedly.

Emily felt her cheeks flush, "Well she did ask me to be her girlfriend last night, so we're officially dating now, it's going slow but it's been amazing."

"I knew there'd be something more!" Katie grinned, resting a hand over Emily's, "I'm so happy things are working out."

-

Emily stared down at her food as she felt Katie's glare, she could tell that Katie was glad to see her so happy and Emily found herself feeling even happier that she seemed less protective. It was such a change from only a couple of weeks ago when they were at each others throats.

"What about Howard and the wedding? You must have some goss for me, other than the dresses," Emily demanded.

There was silence. Katie's gaze moved away, looking everywhere but into Emily's eyes which were trying to catch her attention. She frowned, confused by Katie's sudden shut down.

"What's happened? Don't tell me you guys aren't getting married," Emily gasped, unsure what to think.

"Well," Katie began, shaking her head, looking nervous. "I told you earlier that we've set a rough date and other than booking a venue on a specific date, we know when we're going to tie the knot."

"Yes?" Emily muttered, hoping to spur the conversation along with a quick answer.

"We made another decision recently,"

Emily span her hand around in frustration, wishing that Katie would say something more.

"It's about after the wedding, when we're married…"

-

Emily was getting impatient, she could see that Katie had a wild look in her eyes, as though she had something big on the tip of her tongue but wasn't sure how best to say it. She knew she was pushing her, but she was sick of waiting.

"Just fucking tell me!"

Katie rolled her eyes and let the words roll off her tongue, "We want to start trying for a family as soon as the honeymoon is over, or on the honeymoon since we're hoping for a lot of…"

The end of Katie's sentence faded into the stratosphere as Emily took in the words her sister was saying. They confused her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What about the PGCE you wanted to do?" Emily mumbled, the first words to fall from her lips, even though she knew they should be her last.

-

Katie didn't look upset by the question, she didn't even look angry. But she did look disappointed, confused by Emily's angle of questioning.

"I'm going to do it part time, it'll take a little longer but that way I can get a job and if things go our way then it won't matter too much."

Emily took a deep breath, "But a baby, are you ready for that?"

"Yes," Katie stated firmly, no wobble in her voice, no hint of doubt, "I always thought I'd spend my twenties sleeping around, partying and doing the stuff we did in college, but meeting Howard has changed me Ems."

There was a slight wobble in Katie's voice, Emily's reaction suddenly dawning on her, her eyes growing wild with confusion.

"Can't you at least be happy for me?" she whispered.

Emily tried to smile, "I just want to make sure that you're sure about this, I love you Katie and I don't want you to rush into something so…big. Marriage is big enough, but marriage and kids within a year, that's a lot."

"It's what I want," Katie stated, maintaining her composure.

"Then…I suppose congratulations are in order?" Emily smiled.

-

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Katie, but she found herself taking on Katie's protective role. Just because they were planning for a child didn't mean it would happen straight away. Emily watched as Katie continued to eat her lunch, struggling to see the girl Katie had been in college, before everything had changed. It was like she'd been watered down, diluted to a lesser form of her earlier self. Emily couldn't help but wonder if that was what maturity, a loving relationship and adult decisions did to your life. She felt hopeful for Katie's future, glad that she wasn't on a self destructive path like so many people their age. She felt a little bit that sad that her sister was moving up and away from her so quickly, her whole life changing before their eyes with more yet to come. But she felt happy. She was thankful that Katie had shared her decision with her and that they were in fact closer than they had ever been.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it's a little random there and well major and stuff...does anyone hate the idea? It's just a random thing really. Anyway, reviews anyone?**


	28. Chapter 28 Emily

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I am sitting here with some good news and some bad news.**

**Good news: I have 3 updates for you that will all be up tonight.**

**Bad news: That will be the end of the story. :(**

**By the way, this chapter was supposed to be in Naomi's point of view. But at 8 am lay in bed writing the chapter on my phone, it ended up being Emily. I'm sure you'll all survive!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

It was weird being back in Bristol and not seeing her parents, but Emily stood in front of Naomi's house with a slight smile on her face. She was going to officially meet Naomi's family for the first time. She'd seen her mum before, but never as her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Naomi asked, intertwining their fingers as they stared at the detached house.

"Nervous," Emily whispered, tightening her grip on Naomi's hand.

"We'll be fine," she comforted and pulled Emily towards the door.

"Nice garden," Emily mumbled as she looked around, whilst Naomi unlocked the door.

"Mum and Bill have done the place up a bit since you last came."

-

The woman who stood in front of her looked more like Naomi than Emily had remembered. Her light hair was probably from a bottle but Emily could see the sparkling blue eyes that her girlfriend shared. She felt nervous as Naomi introduced them, she could feel her emotions getting the better of her. Emily couldn't understand how she could be losing control in front of Naomi's mother. It wasn't like she was a complete stranger and it was only a friendly visit. Her hand fell to the side of her and she grasped Naomi's wrist tightly.

"What's wrong?" Naomi whispered, turning to her.

"Breathing," Emily managed to say.

"We'll just be a minute mum," Naomi informed her as she led Emily out of the house and into the front garden. Emily felt the cool surface of the wall as she sat down, taking each breath as easily as she could.

"What's wrong? Its only my mum and she's the least scary,"

-

Emily tried to laugh but her chest felt tight. Naomi rested a hand on either side of Emily's face. Her touch sent sparks through her body and she stared into her eyes.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Emily nodded, searching the eyes for the key to stopping her attack, she felt her panic slowly disappear and her chest loosen. When it returned to normal, Emily burst into tears.

"I cant believe I had an attack in front of your mum,"

Naomi had a small smile on her lips, "It's okay, it's fine."

But it didn't feel fine, "No I ruined the first impression, I made her think I'm some kind of idiot."

"No, you didn't," Naomi cooed, brushing her tears from under her eyes and kissing her mouth.

That single touch, mouth to mouth, skin to skin, Emily felt her worries slip away and her mind forgot everything that made her panic.

-

"Now lets get back in there, I really cant wait for you to meet Lexie,"

Emily took Naomi's hand, holding it tightly beside her as the re-entered the lounge. Naomi's mum had been joined by Bill in the time they'd been outside, so Naomi completed her introduction, before lifting her tiny baby sister out of the Moses basket in the corner of the room.

"And this, this is my baby sister," she grinned, pride and happiness spread across her face. Emily sat down beside Naomi and watched her rock her sister in her arms, saw the way she played with her and treated her.

"You're wonderful with her," Emily whispered, resting her hand on Naomi's thigh.

"She's wonderful, I just go along for the ride,"

*

There was a cool breeze as Naomi and Emily rode bicycles along a country lane. Emily tried not to think about the first time they had done it, it had been such a special day back then. But now it was part of their history, part of the first Emily and Naomi and since they'd got back together, they'd searched for new ways of being a couple. It would have been so easy to fall into the familiar of the old ways, but neither of them wanted that.

Naomi led them off a beaten track, down towards a clearing in the middle of some trees so tall they could barely see the tops.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked, curiously.

"I was going to take you to our place by the lake, but I wanted to continue our new theme, I wanted to find us somewhere that can be ours, but a different place,"

-

Emily listened to Naomi's voice, taking in every note of it as she talked about an abandoned train line a bit further down the track. They climbed off their bikes and pushed them through some grassy land and out onto a field.

"All I can see is a house," Emily muttered as they continued towards it.

"All I can see is a bee on your bum," Naomi replied, as Emily screamed, dropped her bike and danced around in the girliest of manners.

"Okay it's gone, it's gone," Naomi laughed, pulling Emily close by the hand. She slipped a hand into her hair and their lips collided in a passionate embrace. Naomi bit her lip as they pulled away and she led them closer to the house.

"I used to come here," she whispered, "With my dad."

"Oh," Emily sighed, she'd never really heard her talk about her dad much, so she stayed quiet as Naomi pushed open the rotten wooden door and led her into the roofless house.

"This was our house," she laughed, spinning around, staring at the clouds through the ceiling. "Not our real house, we'd come here and sit on the ground and talk about what we wanted to do with the place."

Emily stared at the clouds, then continued to watch Naomi who stared around at the derelict house as though she was hypnotised.

-

"This was the kitchen," she informed her before going on to explain all of their weird and wonderful plans. Emily sat in silence, entranced by the voice and the happiness that seemed to run through Naomi as she talked about her dad.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Emily whispered, the words rolling off her tongue unsurely as she lay down against the floor. Naomi stopped and lay down beside her.

"Today I introduced my girlfriend to my mum...I just wished I could have introduced you to my dad too,"

The mood turned sombre and Emily lay in silence not sure how to react to what Naomi was saying.

"He died around this time of year, you know?"

"I didn't know," Emily whispered, too scared to say anything more.

"I was at the park with some friends, being a kid you know. I was happy because I got to stay after dark, after all my friends went home," she spoke softly, her words coated in a vulnerability that Emily had never heard before. "The police showed up and took me home."

-

Tears filled the silence. Emily reached out, fixing her hand to Naomi's and not letting go.

"Mum told me there'd been an accident and that dad," she paused, "That dad wasn't coming home. I didn't understand, I was only seven. I thought he'd gone to stay with his parents or something."

She stopped talking, her breath laced with tears. Emily stayed silent, waiting for something. Waiting for a sign that it was okay to speak, or for Naomi to continue.

"I've never told anyone that before," she mumbled, her voice so quiet that Emily wanted to pull her into her arms and hug her forever. She sniffled, only just realising the tears strolling down her own cheeks.

"This is my dad Ems," she said as though to reaffirm why they were there.

-

Emily raised herself up on one arm, watching Naomi's chest rising and falling with each breath. She didn't know what to say, how to proceed with the conversation, so she leant over and kissed Naomi on the forehead. It took a moment for her to react, for her to sit up and move towards her, their lips clashing and their hands resting in places they hadn't been in so long. Emily's mouth felt dry, her tongue felt too big for her throat as their bodies pushed together. A surge of energy big enough to power a tiny island ran through their bodies, forcing them to work as one. Their clothes were pulled away, their bodies naked for each other in every possible way. Their vulnerabilities lay between them, sandwiched in the middle of their hearts. They were one person moving with sensuality, with passion, with a hunger so long overdue that it crashed and burned as they felt their bodies reach the moment when they couldn't turn back. They were out of control and then it was over; Emily fell against Naomi's chest, their bodies lay together, hearts still racing, minds still taking in every moment. But they had slipped into a state of semi-consciousness that made Emily wonder how they would ever wake up again.

**AN: Thanks for reading. :-D By the way, would you rather have all 3 updates tonight? Or have 2 tonight and have the final installment tomorrow to prolong the end?**


	29. Chapter 29 Naomi

**Thank you so so much for your reviews, I love to hear what you think of this story and I'm starting to feel sad because this is the penultimate chapter, the one before the end.**

**I hope you enjoy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

The moonlight lit up the thin curtains as Emily and Naomi cuddled together in bed. Naomi sighed as she traced letters onto Emily's skin, the one thing she had fought to keep from their old selves. They didn't talk, they just breathed together, their hearts beating in rhythm with one another.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, picking up on Naomi's sombre mood.

She was scared to speak, scared to tell Emily what she wanted from her. What she needed.

-

"Naomi?" she asked as silence continued to surround them. "What is it?" she cried out, sitting up, pulling herself away from Naomi's comforting act of drawing on her skin.

"I'm scared," she sighed.

Emily's eyes looked worried, "Of what?"

"Of how you'll take what I want to ask you."

Naomi's fear didn't disappear as Emily pulled the sheets around her chest and sat up, concern and wonder in her eyes.

"Tell me," she ordered, a tone that Naomi had only ever heard when Emily was fighting with Katie. But laced with worry.

"Its almost a year...since Jody,"

-

Neither of them spoke. Naomi stayed silent to let Emily react to her statement. It was a torturous moment in which Naomi felt her world crumbling down a cliff and into the sea. She begged her mind to let her wait for the response, to wait for the disappointment to arrive before she actually felt it. But her mind was working on overtime.

"Right," Emily whispered, a lack of emotion in her voice.

Naomi felt hopeful that the lack of emotion was a good thing. She took a deep breath, feeling brave as she spoke,

"I want to visit her grave, I want you to come with me."

The room slipped into a prison of tension. Emily pulled away from Naomi's side ever so slightly as though she was uncomfortable. Naomi felt sick.

-

"You should go," Emily whispered, "But I cant."

It was Naomi's turn to pull away, a look between them that Naomi had only seen when they had disagreed about something, a look she hadn't seen for a while.

"I want you to come Ems, I need you to see,"

"See what?" she asked, her voice full of emotions, "See the grave of the _other _girl you loved?"

The word _other _dug into Naomi's mind, the way Emily had stressed it made her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't help who she'd fallen in love with, nor could she help the fact that Jody had died.

"She is part of my past Emily, you can't deny that, even if you try really hard,"

-

Emily's voice turned cold, an icy cold that made Naomi want to cry, "She's not part of my past though,"

Tears were slipping into her vision as she stared at the girl she thought she knew so well, "I thought our past, present and future were shared, I thought we were in this together..."

"We are," Emily whispered, her voice breaking, "But not where she's involved,"

It was too much. She was feeling sad, bound with memories of that night and the pain she had suffered since. Emily had been there, she had helped her to become whole again and now she was acting like it counted for nothing. Naomi pulled herself out of the bed, not caring that it was cold and she had nothing on. She stared at Emily, trying to understand what was going on in her mind, trying to figure out where to go from there. But her mind was dancing, her heart was beating fast and she felt angry with Emily for the first time since they'd officially become an item.

-

"How can you say that Emily? How can you be so cold?"

"I'm not," she gasped, kneeling up with the covers around her, "I'm sorry that she died, but I didn't know her, I didn't even meet her,"

"Why do you think I want to take you there?!" Naomi gasped, pulling her jeans over her legs.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, "Come back to bed,"

"No," Naomi snarled, her body shaking with anger and tears that were building at the back of her throat, she was out for blood and she didn't care who got the full blunt of her attack, "I wont fucking come back to your fucking bed, I loved her Emily, I wasn't fucking married to her, I wont leave you for her, she's fucking dead..."

Her grief grew stronger as she felt herself pull away from the girl that didn't seem to understand.

"She's fucking dead," Naomi cried again, tears invading her voice, "She died in my fucking arms a year ago on Wednesday and you're so wrapped up in jealousy that you can't even come with me to her grave,"

Emily's eyes were glistening as Naomi continued to shout, she didn't care that Emily didn't have time to respond to her anger. It was all coming out and nothing was stopping her.

"I'm not jealous," Emily managed to whisper, as Naomi slipped a t-shirt over her head and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily called out, her footsteps barely audible as she chased after Naomi.

"Fucking away from you," Naomi shouted as she slammed the front door behind her.

-

Outside it was cold. Naomi regretted slipping on Emily's flip-flops that were two sizes too small. Her feet felt like a giants as she hobbled along trying not to lose the shoes. Her body let loose and tears fell from her eyes, speeding down the rivers like the Oxbridge rowing competition. She felt cold, her arms exposed to the un-spring-like night. Her thin t-shirt was the only thing stopping her body from freezing in the breeze. The clouds above looked angry, their thick dark edges glowed as lightening lit up the sky, closely followed by a clash of thunder. The heavens opened and the sky cried heavy, wet tears that mixed in with Naomi's. Naomi's mind was empty, her thoughts lost in an abyss, her anger barely present as she focused every bit of her attention on the pavement beneath her feet, anything to avoid thinking about Emily.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I really hope there won't be blood tonight... :-p so review away and keep knives, guns and all other possible weapons hidden away until after the next chapter. :-D**


	30. Chapter 30 Emily

**Thank you to every single person who has reviewed this story, No Other Way and Trying To Forget. I am amazed at how well recieved my stories have been and it was because of you guys that I got this far and continued this much. I think without the reviews and without knowing that people were reading and enjoying that I would have lost motivation a long time ago.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is strangely enough my longest chapter ever, I did struggle with it and I'm not entirely happy with it, but I think it's okay and I really hope you enjoy the red.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...would Skins bring back Naomily for a third time? (Sadly probably not :-( )**

Everything Emily said felt right, but she knew she was wrong. The words had fallen from her lips, her insecurities had taken control over her words and she had done the one thing she had promised herself not to do since getting Naomi back.

"Naomi, please answer your phone, please pick up," she begged, whispering into the phone, "I'm sorry."

She dialled the number again, but after nearly ten minutes and five messages she decided to give up and do something more productive. So she picked up her phone and waited for Katie's voice on the other end.

"Can you come over?"

*

It didn't take long for Katie to arrive with Howard. Emily wrapped her arms around Katie's back, letting several tears fall on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I made a mess of everything, I made it seem like I'm jealous of Jody," Katie raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not jealous!" Emily gasped, trying to persuade herself more than Katie, "Okay, maybe a little,"

"If Naomi wasn't ready to be with someone else, she wouldn't have stuck by you the way she did," Katie assured her.

Emily knew she was right, she knew that everyone was right, except her.

"How can I fix this?"

"Be honest," Katie sighed, "A lot has happened and I think you haven't talked properly about the things that are problems between you. You're well good together, but you can't have a relationship until you start sharing your feelings honestly,"

The edges of Emily's lips curled as she thanked Katie, "Since when did you become the relationship expert," Emily laughed,

She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Thanks a lot Ems,"

"You're right, I know you're right, I'm just sick of making these stupid mistakes,"

*

The car travelled through the streets of Bath, down the normal route Naomi took home. Emily searched through the window, watching the people on the pavements try to protect themselves from the stormy weather. The car was pounded by rain from every available angle, covering the car like a shower. Emily was scared, the weather was horrid and the streets were on the verge of flooding as water splashed up from car tires. It was a losing battle as they continued through the streets, Emily's urgency to find Naomi intensified. She felt sick. She knew it was a slight overreaction, the amount she was panicking but she loved Naomi and she felt a desperate need to tell her. She glanced out of the window again and her eyes caught sight of blonde hair so wet it looked like it belonged to a dog. Her body, her clothes soaked to the skin. Emily felt her heart beating extra fast.

"Stop the car," she screamed out as Howard pulled over at the side of the road. Emily climbed out and crossed the road to the girl.

"Naomi," she screamed, trying to get her attention, but the rain was too heavy and the sound of cars splashing by blanked out her voice. She screamed again, feeling the rain hit her skin, turning her clothes to a sodden mess. The blonde looked around, turning on the spot. Her eyes indignant as she realised who was stood behind her. Emily ran to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. But the hard thwack against her arm sent her flying as Naomi pushed her away.

-

"Don't touch me",

"Please Naomi,"

But Naomi's eyes were wild and her body shook from the cold and wet. Her face full of sadness and anger.

"You can't just do that to me Emily, you can't be jealous of someone I loved just because you think I'm yours, I'm not a fucking piece of shit to be thrown around,"

Tears filled Emily's eyes, mixing with the rain. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be the mess when it was her fault they were there.

-

"I'm sorry," she begged, reaching out and touching Naomi's shoulders. This time, she didn't pull away.

"I fucking trusted you," she screamed, "After everything you put me through, after making me work to gain your trust and you just expected me to trust you without question,"

"It's not like that, if it matters that much to you, I will come with you, I will do whatever you want me to" Emily cried, "I'd jump out of a fucking plane or swim with sharks, I'll even go to some hippy dippy protest with you,"

Naomi bit her lip, looking as though she wanted to laugh and cry. Emily pressed her hands into Naomi's and pulled them up between them. The cold, wet weather was making her shiver, but she didn't care. She had to tell Naomi how she felt.

"I'm scared Naomi, I'm fucking scared of this, of you,"

"Scared of me?" Naomi frowned, "How?"

"I'm scared that this, that us, that it's not enough," she took a deep breath, "but it is,"

Naomi wiped her eyes, replacing her tears with rainwater, "Just because I loved Jody doesn't mean I'll leave you Ems,"

Emily closed her eyes, hating the fact that she'd been jealous of the one person she knew she shouldn't. All that mattered was Naomi and the fact that they were together.

-

Naomi continued to talk, her eyes fixed on Emily's as she let her anger slip away and tried to have a proper conversation, "Do you love me?"

"Do I love you? Of course I fucking love you Naomi, you know I've always loved you,"

The blonde haired girl nodded her hair, "But you think I don't love you?"

The words made Emily want to cry. She wanted to shout and scream that she was wrong, but she found herself freezing, no words forming, despite her brain working at full speed. She let her head tip forwards as she nodded.

"At all?" Naomi whispered, her voice sounding like she'd been hit with several pieces of bad news one after the other.

Emily shook her head, wanting the conversation to be over with, "No, I know you love me, I just, I just sometimes wonder if you love me as much as I love you."

-

The sky wasn't letting up as they stood together, the rain beating down hard on their skin and their clothes. Emily could feel her underwear becoming just as wet as the rest of her body and she wondered if her mobile phone would survive the wash.

"What's going on?" Katie shouted from the car.

"Five more minutes," Emily screamed back, turning her attention to Naomi, though keeping her gaze low.

Naomi bit her lip as she spoke, "You think I loved Jody more?"

It made Emily feel guilty and angry at herself as she nodded her head, closing her eyes through fear of what she would see on Naomi's face when she finally opened them again a moment later.

"You're wrong," she muttered, tapping her foot against the floor, her arms lay by her sides, "I love you more than I ever loved her Emily,"

There were still so many questions on Emily's mind. She wanted to get out of the rain, to go home and dry off and stop shivering. But she had to continue.

-

"Would you still be with her if she hadn't died?" Emily questioned.

Naomi didn't answer immediately, she looked around, before locking her eyes with Emily's, "Maybe, or maybe not. That's neither here nor there, she died and now I'm here with you. That's all that matters."

The sound of the wind and rain filled the silence, cars driving past, horns blaring, the faint sound of people shouting. They stood opposite each other, the conversation bringing itself to a natural close.

"Where do we go from here?" Emily asked, letting her hand gently brush Naomi's, before pulling it across the void between them by her finger.

"We fucking go home, this weather is making me want to pee,"

Emily couldn't help laugh, as Naomi's face lit up. They turned towards the car and stood opposite it, waiting for a gap in the traffic to cross the road. Naomi's fingers moved closer to Emily's palm and wrapped themselves around it.

-

"Naomi?" She nodded, turning to face Emily, her attention pulled from the road. "When we come back to uni after the summer,"

There was a pause, Emily took a deep breath, the words struggling to come out, "Yeah?" Naomi asked.

"After," Emily stuttered, "Aft, after the, summer, do you want to live together?"

The rain continued to fall as a gap in the traffic emerged and Naomi pulled her hand, dragging her across the road before an answer could be heard. The car door opened and Naomi climbed into the warm space, heat hitting their bodies as they realised just how cold they had become. Emily slid in beside her, barely noticing their hands still securely together. She watched Howard tease Katie playfully, thankful that her sister had found someone who was everything she needed. Then she turned to Naomi and she wondered if she had the same. They hadn't spoken in the five minutes since arriving in the car. Howard finally turned on the engine and drove off down the road. But Naomi didn't speak. Emily wanted to ask her for an answer, she wanted to check that she hadn't missed one in the moment between asking the question and running across the road. Finally as they pulled into the street and the four of them got out of the car Naomi pulled Emily back from the door, her arms reached around her waist as she pushed her lips against Emily's, their mouths setting their bodies on fire. Naomi's lips were warm and tender and they made her feel like nothing mattered anymore, except for being beside Naomi. As she pulled away from Emily, she stayed close, her mouth so near to Emily's cheek that she could feel her warm breath on her cold skin and she finally said the one word Emily had been waiting to hear.

"Yes."

**_THE END_**

**AN: I don't like not being in the process of writing, lol. But I will be back one day, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to write another fic in the coming weeks or months, but I WILL be back whether I like it or not, haha.**

**Thanks again everyone, this is the last time to review...so be nice! :-p (not that you're ever not nice)**


End file.
